Fuente de los Deseos
by Kim Natsuyaki
Summary: Los chicos del Raimon ahora no sólo competirán en el fútbol, sino también en el amor. Romances, conflictos, problemas, penas y alegrías que giran en torno a una fuente de los deseos. ¿Conseguirá cada uno su felicidad? Personajes emparejados con Ocs :3 Espero q os guste!
1. El Comienzo

**Holaaas :3 Aqi os traigo mi primer fic, asik espero q no seais muy duros criticando u.u (si esk alguien lo lee.. xDD) En fin, el fic se desarolla en la temporada de Inazuma Eleven Go. En este fic, los personajes están emparejados con Ocs (a lo mejor alguno no). También acepto Ocs, asik podéis dejarme el vuestro en un review o en mensaje privado^^! Al final os pondré info si qereis aportar vuestro Oc al fic :3 Asik sin más.. aqi os dejo con la historia:**

**Fuente de los Deseos**

En una soleada mañana, los rayos de sol caían sobre los edificios de Ciudad Inazuma. Todo se veía tranquilo, a excepción de una escandalosa chica, que corría a toda prisa para no llegar tarde a la escuela. Era morena, y de estatura media, con el cabello castaño oscuro, lacio hasta mitad de la espalda con algunas ondas al final, y en su rostro, lucían unos grandes ojos verdes.

Al llegar a la entrada del Instituto Raimon, casi con el corazón saliéndose del pecho, se encontró a Tenma, un gran amigo suyo, y a la vez compañero del club de fútbol.

-Hola Kim! – gritó Tenma con su entusiasmo habitual.

-Buenos días – respondió la morena con una sonrisa. Su nombre era Kim Natsuyaki, de segundo curso.

Entraron rápidamente, y dentro se despidieron para ir cada uno a su respectiva clase.

Tenma fue a la búsqueda de su gran amigo Shinsuke, mientras que Kim se dirigió a su clase, donde esperaba a encontrar a sus mejores amigos Shindou y Kirino.

Al entrar en clase, efectivamente ellos dos ya se encontraban allí, pero como iba justa de tiempo y las clases iban a empezar, les saludó y se sentó en su lugar.

Las clases pasaron tranquilas, como cada día. Cuando por fin llegó la hora del almuerzo, los 3 se disponían a salir de clase.

Mientras, una chica de cabello castaño claro se aproximaba a aquella clase a buscar a sus amigos.

-Kim, Kirino-kun, Shindou-kun – saludaba la chica en el pasillo.

-Hola Momo-chan – dijeron los tres al unísono. Momoko Niigaki es su nombre. De la misma estatura que sus tres amigos, piel morenita como la de Kim, el cabello castaño claro y liso hasta un poco por debajo de los hombros, con un flequillo que le cubría la frente y ojos azul verdoso. Va a segundo curso, pero no a la misma clase que los tres mencionados anteriormente.

Los cuatro amigos fueron a la búsqueda de sus compañeros de equipo para comer juntos.

Al salir al patio del instituto, se encontraron con Kurama, Hamano, Hayami, Nishiki, Midori, Akane y Aoi. Y todos se dispusieron a comer lo que contenían sus bentos. Kim se sentó al lado de Shindou, y Momoko al lado de Kirino, lo que hizo que éste se sonrojara levemente.

-No os olvidéis del entrenamiento de esta tarde – advirtió Shindou.

-Cómo se nos va a olvidar capitán? – dijo Hamano con un tono divertido y encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pues tú mismo te olvidaste ayer, y al final llegaste tarde – añadió Hayami recolocándose las lentes.

-Un despiste lo tiene cualquiera – dijo Hamano rascándose la nuca con una sonrisa, y una gotita estilo anime en la frente.

-Claro Hamano-kun… solo uno, eh? – dijo Kim entre risas.

-Kimi! Eso sobraba – dijo Hamano con una mirada resentida.

Todos rieron, y así fue pasando la hora del almuerzo: Akane sacando fotos, Nishiki diciendo tonterías y Midori riñéndole por ello, mientras el resto se reían.

Tras las clases de la tarde llegó el momento que más esperaban: el entrenamiento de fútbol! Así que todos salieron a prisa de sus aulas y se dirigieron al enorme edificio del club.

**Hasta aqi el prólogo, no qiero hacerlo más largo pork igual se hace un poco pesado.. pero subiré la conti en un día o dos. Espero reviews con críticas, sugerencias, opiniones, ideas, y sobre todo Ocs :3**

**Información q debe contener un Oc:**

**Nombre****, ****Apellido****, ****Personalidad****, ****Descripción física****, ****Posición**** (en caso de q juegue en el eqipo, tambn puede ser gerente), ****Técnicas**** (repito, en caso de q juegue en el eqipo xD), ****Ropa Casual****, ****Persona q le gusta**** (esto es optativo e.e y x cierto, Shindou y Kirino ya están cogidos :3), en principio eso es todo, si qeréis aportar algún dato más os lo dejo a vuestra elección^^**

**Espero reviews y ARIGATOUUUU :3**


	2. Equipo al Completo

**Aquí os traigo el segundo cap :3 Es solo una especie de presentación de los nuevos personajes y una introducción del fic. Además quiero agradecer vuestros reviews^^ pork me anima saber q hay gente a la q le ha gustado el fic. Asik Tamiko Karina, Flora Fudou, SarayZoro y Mar Stons arigatouuu :3 encontraréis vuestro OCs en este cap:**

Kim y Momo fueron las primeras en salir corriendo hacía la sala del club, seguidas por Tenma y Shinsuke que iban corriendo detrás. Pero para su sorpresa, nada más llegar, tuvieron que frenar en seco para no chocarse con una chica desconocida que se encontraba delante de la puerta del club.

-Hola, eres nueva aquí? – preguntó Momo amigablemente.

-Emm… sí… - continuó la chica – esto… quería unirme al club, si es posible.

-Claro! Pasa – respondió Kim con una sonrisa.

-Bienvenidas chicas! – gritó alegre Sara, una de las gerentes del club. Sara Ruiz es una chica de segundo curso, alegre y extrovertida, alta, con el pelo liso castaño hasta los hombros y ojos marrón chocolate.

Detrás de Momo y Kim llegaron seguidamente Tenma y Shinsuke, y a continuación el resto de miembros del equipo.

-Uoo Sara, que rápida! – gritó Shinsuke sorprendido.

-Bueno… esque nos dejaron salir un poco antes – añadió Sara alegremente.

-Y quién es ella? – preguntó Kirino señalando a la nueva.

-Es nueva, y quiere entrar en el equipo – le respondió Momoko.

-Entonces preséntate – dijo Shindou.

-Soy Mar Stons, de primer curso, encantada de conoceros – Mar tiene el pelo negro y largo hasta la cintura, y unos ojos de color azul cielo.

-Genial! Nos alegra que venga gente nueva al club – añadió Sangoku – y en qué posición juegas?

-Principalmente de delantera – respondió la nueva.

-Bien, pues hechas las presentaciones ya podemos ir a entrenar! – dijo Kim entusiasmada, a lo que Shindou asintió.

-Esperad! No os olvidáis de alguien? – preguntó Flora, una de las defensas del equipo. Flora Fudou es de segundo curso, va a la misma clase que Sara. Es alta y delgada, su pelo es negro con blanco hasta poco más debajo de los hombros, y unos ojos iguales a los de su hermano.

En ese momento llegó otra chica corriendo a toda prisa, y entró jadeando por la puerta del club.

-Perdón por llegar tarde chicos – dijo ella. Su nombre es Tamiko Karina Hideki, también de la clase de Sara y Flora y delantera del equipo. Su piel es morena, sus ojos negros, y su pelo negro hasta los hombros acompañado por unas mechitas doradas.

-Ahora sí que estamos todos – dijo Hamano sonriente, con los brazos sobre su cabeza, como de costumbre.

Y dicho esto, todos se fueron a los vestuarios a cambiarse.

Con las chicas…:

-Cómo es que llegaste tarde Tamiko? – preguntó Flora – Tú siempre sueles ser puntual.

-Estaba hablando con un compañero de clase – respondió con un leve sonrojo.

-Namikawa, verdad?

-Eh? Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó Tamiko todavía más roja.

-No tienes que disimular – respondió Flora con una mirada de picardía.

-De qué habláis chicas? – preguntó Momo seguida por Kim y Sara.

-Nada, nada – dijeron Tamiko y Flora algo nerviosas.

Y tras cambiarse, salieron al campo para empezar con el entrenamiento. Acto seguido, Endou dio las instrucciones para el entrenamiento de la tarde:

-Bien chicos, ahora os diré el plan de hoy: Tsurugi, quiero que practiques tiros con Mar y la pongas al corriente de las jugadas – Tsurugi asintió.

-Momoko y Kirino, vosotros practicaréis técnicas defensivas, mientras que Hamano y Kurama intentaréis regatearles. El resto podéis entrenar libremente – añadió el entrenador Endou.

-Hai! – asintieron todos.

De manera que todos se dispersaron dispuestos a empezar el entrenamiento.

**Una vez más daros las gracias x leer^^ Como dije al principio esto es la presentación de los personajes, asik el romance, dilemas, aventuras, etc etc.. empezarán en el siguiente capítulo! ****Os recuerdo q estáis a tiempo de dejar vuestro Oc!** **ARIGATOU :3**


	3. Fuera de lo común

-Kim, quieres que probemos a hacer una supertécnica combinada? – preguntó Shindou.

-Claro, me encantaría – respondió la ojiverde algo sorprendida, aunque por dentro daba saltos de alegría.

Mientras tanto, al otro lado del campo, Kurama avanzaba hacia portería, pero de repente Momoko tropezó y se chocó con Kirino, haciendo que los dos cayesen al suelo, quedando Momo encima de Kirino y los dos rojos a más no poder.

-Go-gomen! Kirino-kun – dijo Momo muy nerviosa.

-T-tranquila, n-no pasa nada Momo – dijo Kirino sonrojado ayudándola a levantarse.

-Qué graciosos esos dos – decía Hamano sonriente.

-Tamiko, ese no es tu amigo Namikawa? – preguntó Hayami.

-Si, es él – respondió sorprendida – qué estará haciendo aquí?

-Creo que ha venido a verte – intervino Hamano. Ese comentario hizo que Tamiko se sonrojara.

Por otra parte, Tsurugi practicaba con Mar.

-Uoo, tus tiros son muy fuertes – afirmó la chica. Tsurugi solo mostró una sonrisa de superioridad.

-Las tuyos tampoco están mal – respondió este.

-Chicos! Se acabó el entrenamiento por hoy – anunció Sara desde el banquillo.

-Uaa, estoy agotado – decía Hikaru mientras se estiraba.

-No seas quejica – le reprochaba Kariya.

Todos se dirigieron a sus respectivos vestuarios e iban saliendo a medida que acababan de cambiarse. Flora salió rápidamente, puesto que tenía que ir al hospital a hacerse un chequeo.

-Espera Flora – llamó Sara – te acompaño, tengo que ir de todas formas para ver a un amigo.

-Está bien, vamos – respondió con una sonrisa.

En otra parte, Shindou caminaba hacia su casa acompañado por Kim.

-Shindou, puedo preguntarte una cosa? – dijo la morena.

-Claro, dime.

-Por qué me elegiste a mí para crear una supertécnica? No es que sea muy buena en fútbol…

-Emm pues… - respondió él un poco sonrojado – no digas eso, tú juegas muy bien – dijo cambiando de tema.

-Qué bah – dijo Kim entre risas. Shindou sonrió al verla.

Por otro lado, en el hospital Inazuma:

Flora y Sara se separaron en la entrada del hospital. Sara se dirigió al patio trasero, y al llegar se puso a buscar a alguien con la mirada.

-Sara, has venido – dijo un chico pelinaranja con una gran sonrisa.

-Cómo no voy a venir Taiyou? – respondió ella con la misma sonrisa.

-No hacía falta, sabes que mañana me dan el alta, y podré ir a verte al Instituto Raimon.

-Sí, pero no podía esperar a mañana – dijo Sara alegremente.

-Gracias, eres una buena amiga – dijo él con una tierna sonrisa.

Dentro del hospital, Flora salía de la sala donde se había hecho el chequeo, cuando vio a Tsurugi saliendo de una habitación. Cuando éste se hubo alejado lo suficiente, Flora se acercó a la habitación y leyó en el cartel de la puerta:

-Tsurugi Yuuichi… - dijo en voz baja – será su hermano?

-Sí, soy su hermano – respondió el peliazul apareciendo detrás de la puerta, y sorprendiendo a la chica.

-Lo-lo siento! No quería entrometerme… es solo que me sorprendió ver a Tsurugi aquí… - contestó Flora.

-No pasa nada – dijo Yuuichi esbozando una sonrisa – eres compañera de mi hermano, no?

-Hai, yo también soy del equipo de fútbol al igual que él – respondió.

Y así siguieron hablando durante un buen rato, hasta que se hizo tarde y Flora se tuvo que ir.

-Espero volver a verte un día de estos – dijo Yuuichi.

-Claro – contestó Flora con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo. Y dicho esto, se fue.

Al día siguiente en el Instituto Raimon, en una de las clases de segundo curso:

-Kim, puedo acompañarte esta tarde al entrenamiento de fútbol? – preguntó una chica castaña clara.

-Claro Ale, y ese interés por el equipo de fútbol?

-Verás… esque me gustaría unirme – contestó con una tímida sonrisa. Ale Franco es una chica muy amable, que se preocupa por todos, con cabello castaño claro hasta la cintura, ojos oscuros color café y tez clara.

-Genial! Será divertido tenerte en el equipo – dijo Kim abrazándola muy feliz.

-Kim…

-Dime.

-Me ahogas! – dijo Ale casi sin aire.

-Ups, perdona – respondió la ojiverde entre risas – Esta tarde te llevaré con el equipo para que te conozcan.

-Arigatou! – contestó Ale sonriente.

**Xan xan xaaan, gracias otra vez x los reviews^^ espero q os guste la trama, intentaré hacer los caps un poco más largos e.e''** **Si teneis alguna idea q qerais q incluya en el fic podéis comentármelo por mensaje privado :3**

**Arigatou!**


	4. Inevitable, inolvidable

**Wenaaas! siento haber tardado un poqito más en actualizar, pero esk ultimamente tengo poco tiempo u.u Pero bueno, aqi os traigo un nuevo cap, espero q os guste :3**

Las clases de la mañana se hacían pesadas y largas. Momoko se encontraba aburrida, mirando por la ventana algunas nubes grises que se aproximaban muy lentamente al instituto. De repente, una bolita de papel arrugada que cayó sobre su mesa llamó su atención:

-_"Momo, comes conmigo hoy en la azotea? Att: Kirino"_ – leyó para sí misma a la vez que se le dibujaba una sonrisa en el rostro.

Levantó la vista hacia Kirino y asintió felizmente.

Al otro lado de la clase se encontraba Ale, que era incapaz de concentrarse en las clases, pues estaba nerviosa por entrar en el equipo de fútbol.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, la campana sonó anunciando el fin de las clases de la mañana. Mar salío acompañada por Tsurugi, Tenma y Shinsuke; y Tamiko se fue a comer con Namikawa.

Al salir al patio, Sara recibió un mensaje, era de Taiyou. Ya le habían dado el alta, e iría a verla esa misma tarde. Sara no pudo evitar ponerse a saltar de la emoción.

-Sara, pareces una ranita – se empezó a reír Flora. Pero la "ranita" estaba tan feliz, que ni se dio cuenta del comentario.

Por otro lado, Momo caminaba emocionada en dirección a la azotea, pensando en la tarde anterior:

-_"Qué suerte! Al final resulta que el deseo que pedí ayer en la fuente del parque se ha cumplido"_ – sonrió.

Subió deprisa los últimos escalones, y al llegar a la puerta de la azotea notó cómo le temblaban las manos de la emoción. Abrió la puerta cuidadosamente, y a lo lejos pudo ver a Kirino con su fiambrera esperándola. Cerró la puerta lentamente tras de sí, y se aproximó al pelirrosa. Ambos se sentaron, apoyándose en la barandilla, y comenzaron a comer de sus fiambreras.

Por otra parte, Ale acompañaba a Kim y Shindou para buscar al resto de compañeros.

-Kim! Capitán! – venía Hikaru gritando y corriendo hacia nosotros.

-Buenos días – contestamos.

-Buenos días… - dijo Ale tímidamente y con un leve sonrojo.

-Soy Kageyama Hikaru – dijo el chico tan entusiasmado como siempre dirigiéndose a Ale.

-Yo Ale Franco, encantada – dijo ella sonriendo.

-Esta tarde se unirá al equipo – anunció Kim.

-Sugoi! – gritó Hikaru – estoy deseando verte jugar.

Tras la presentación, siguieron los cuatro en busca del resto.

Mientras tanto, en la azotea:

-Me sorprendió que quisieras comer conmigo – dijo Momo.

-Bueno, por qué no? Eres mi mejor amiga – respondió Kirino.

-Amiga, eh? – susurró Momoko para sí misma, y mirando al suelo algo decepcionada. A pesar de que lo había dicho en voz baja, el pelirrosa lo oyó.

-Momo… - continuó el chico – la verdad esque… me… me gustaría que fueses algo más que mi amiga… - dijo Kirino en voz baja, y con la mirada también fija en el suelo. Momo se sorprendió ante ese comentario, y se puso colorada.

En ese momento sonó la campana para dar comienzo a las clases de la tarde. Kirino, que estaba con la cara muy roja, se puso en pie rápidamente, para dirigirse hacia la puerta que daba al interior del instituto.

-Kirino… - susurró Momoko.

Las clases de la tarde se hicieron más cortas, menos para Momo y Kirino, que no podían quitarse de la cabeza el momento en la azotea.

Todos se dirigieron al club de fútbol. Shindou llegó acompañado por Kim.

-Vosotros dos siempre juntos, eh? – dijo Hamano con una mirada de picardía. Y los dos mencionado se sonrojaron al instante.

Justo después entró Momo, y más tarde Kirino, ambos pensativos, y con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

En el momento del almuerzo, todos habían conocido a Ale, así que no hicieron falta presentaciones.

De camino al campo de fútbol:

-Momo, te pasa algo? Te noto distraída… - preguntó Kim.

-Eh? No, no… no me pasa nada – contestó con una sonrisa algo forzada.

-Si tú lo dices…

El entrenador Endou asignó a cada uno las actividades para el entrenamiento, y todos se dispusieron a comenzar.

En una esquina de la cancha se encontraban Kim y Shindou practicando su supertécnica combinada.

-Otra vez falló – se lamentaba Kim.

-Todavía le falta algo – dijo Shindou – pero… el qué?

Kim lo miraba algo apenada.

-Chicos, venid – anunció el entrenador.

-Qué pasa? – preguntó Shinsuke.

-Pasado mañana jugaremos un partido amistoso de entrenamiento.

-Si! Qué ganas tenía de jugar un partido – decía Flora entusiasmada, al igual que el resto del equipo.

-Será contra Kidokawa Seishuu, asi que mañana descansad bien para tener energía para el partido – señaló Endou con una sonrisa.

-Hai! – gritaron todos a la vez.

Después del entrenamiento…:

Ale caminaba de camino a su casa.

-_"Qué bien, me encanta entrenar con el equipo"_ – pensaba felizmente con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Ale-sempai! – gritó un chico detrás de ella.

-Hikaru-kun, qué haces por aquí?

-Iba a comprar helado de brownie, te gusta?

-Que si me gusta? Me encanta! – contestó Ale.

-Genial, pues vamos – dijo el chico feliz. Ale asintió y le acompañó.

Sara seguía en el patio del instituto, cuando de repente notó que alguien le tapaba la cara.

-Quién soy? – dijo una voz.

-Taiyou! – respondió la chica dándose la vuelta y dándole un abrazo a su amigo – Me alegra que ya no estés en el hospital.

-Gracias por preocuparte – dijo el chico con una sonrisa – te apetece que vayamos por un helado? Yo invito.

-Claro – afirmó Sara alegre.

Kirino salió muy rápido del instituto, y Momo corría por el camino que normalmente recorre el chico de camino a su casa, con la esperanza de encontrarle. Pero desafortunadamente, no consiguió alcanzarle.

En otra parte, Kim iba de camino a su casa.

-Kim, espérame – la morena se giró y vio a Shindou – Quería preguntarte algo. Esto… mañana tienes algo que hacer?

-No, no tengo nada planeado – respondió.

-Estupendo! Entonces, como es sábado… te apetece que pasemos el día juntos? – preguntó el chico.

-Por supuesto! – dijo Kim sin poder evitar sonrojarse y saltar de la emoción.

-Genial, pasaré a buscarte por la mañana – contestó Shindou con una tierna sonrisa.

En la salida del instituto:

-_"Hoy ya es un poco tarde… pero creo que mañana me pasaré por el hospital para hacerle una visita a Yuuichi"_ – pensaba Flora alegre.

-Nos vemos mañana Flora. Voy a buscar a Namikawa, que me prometió que me acompañaría a casa hoy – dijo Tamiko sacando a Flora de sus pensamientos.

-Está bien, nos vemos – se despidió ella.

**Gracias x los reviews q dejais en cada cap, me animan a seguir escribiendo^^ Arigatouuu :3**


	5. Cierra los ojos

Al día siguiente, el sol brillaba en todo su esplendor sobre la ciudad Inazuma. Era un sábado soleado y tranquilo, perfecto para salir de casa.

Flora se encontraba de camino al hospital, para hacerle una visita a su amigo, como tenía pensado desde la tarde anterior. No sabía por qué, pero tenía muchas ganas de verle, porque se sentía bien cuando estaban juntos. Una vez en el hospital, subió por las escaleras deprisa, y llamó a la puerta de la habitación del chico. Esperó un poco, pero nadie respondía al otro lado.

-Si estás buscando a Yuuichi-kun, ahora mismo está en rehabilitación – le informó una de las enfermeras que pasaba por allí – pero puedes esperarle en la habitación, no creo que tarde mucho.

-Está bien, le esperaré aquí – contestó Flora entrando en la habitación.

Por otra parte, Kim corría de un lado a otro de su cuarto, revolviendo toda la ropa para poder encontrar un conjunto que le gustara. Quería estar perfecta para pasar el día con Shindou, pero estaba tan nerviosa e iba tan deprisa para arreglarse, que no podía estarse quieta. A demás, el chico no tardaría en pasar a recogerla.

-_"Tengo que darme prisa para no hacer esperar a Shindou, pero a la vez quiero estar perfecta para este día que llevo esperando tanto tiempo"_ – pensaba ella emocionada.

-Kim relájate, todo va a ir bien, solo tienes que intentar disfrutar del día – decía Ale, que estaba tumbada en la cama del cuarto, apoyando la cabeza sobre un brazo, y sosteniendo el móvil con el otro, mientras miraba las fotos que había echo el día anterior con Hikaru.

-Lo sé… pero sólo de pensar que voy a pasar el día entero con él, me emociona demasiado – contestaba Kim alterada.

-_"Me encanta esa sonrisa inocente que tiene Hikaru…"_ – pensaba Ale, metida en su mundo.

-Ale despierta! – gritó Kim entre risas mientras le tiraba una almohada.

-Eh? Lo siento. Bueno, creo que me voy ya. Shindou no tardará mucho. Nos vemos mañana – respondió ella con una sonrisa mientras guardaba su móvil en el bolsillo del pantalón – Suerte en tu cita.

-Gracias – dijo Kim correspondiendo la sonrisa.

En el Hospital Inazuma, Flora se encontraba en la habitación de Yuuichi, sentada en una silla y mirando por la ventana mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el marco.

-Hey Flora, qué haces por aquí? – preguntó un chico peliazul entrando por la puerta de la habitación, y sorprendiendo a la chica.

-Yu-yuuichi… a ti qué te parece? He venido a verte.

-Las enfermeras no me dijeron que habías venido, porque sino me hubiese saltado la rehabilitación – contestó el chico riendo.

-No te la saltes! Cuanto antes te pongas bien, antes podrás jugar al fútbol conmigo – dijo Flora con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba de la silla y se acercaba a Yuuichi.

-Tranquila, te prometo que me recuperaré enseguida, para que podamos jugar juntos. A demás, mi hermano me ha dicho que mañana tenéis un partido, no es cierto?

-Sí, un partido amistoso.

-Entonces estaré animándote – respondió el chico con una sonrisa.

-Marcaré un gol por ti – dijo Flora confiada, levantando un puño en señal de victoria.

Mientras tanto, Kim ya se había arreglado, y había elegido la ropa que iba a ponerse. Lucía una camisa blanca de tirantes, sobre la cual, a la altura de la cintura, se situaba un ancho cinturón plateado de adorno, junto con una minifalda azul, y unos botines blancos con cordones azules y un poco de tacón. En la muñeca llevaba una pulsera plateada, a juego con el collar del mismo color. El pelo lo llevaba suelto, con un par de pequeños tirabuzones junto a las orejas, y el flequillo hacia la derecha recogido con una orquilla plateada.

Al mirar por la ventana, vio a Shindou por la calle acercándose a su casa, por lo que salió de su cuarto y bajó las escaleras deprisa, tanto que casi se tropieza en ellas. Una vez llegó al recibidor de su casa, respiró hondo, se retocó un tirabuzón del pelo, y se dispuso a abrir la puerta para encontrarse con el chico.

-Kim, estás preciosa – dijo él al verla salir de casa, y la morena se sonrojó.

-Arigatou – contestó Kim con una sonrisa, mientras caminaba hacia él.

En un parque cerca de la rivera del río, se encontraba Momo paseando, sin poder sacar a Kirino de sus pensamientos ni un solo momento. Pasó por la fuente que se situaba en el centro del parque, en la que había estado un par de días atrás. Se acercó a ella y se quedó contemplando su reflejo en el agua, con cara de melancolía.

-_"Kirino… no puedo esperar para volver a verte"_ – susurró cerrando los ojos – _"Desearía poder hablar contigo para aclararlo todo…"_.

Se quedó un rato más en el parque, sentada en el borde de la fuente, mirando las ramas de los árboles mecerse con el viento.

Mar, que pasaba por allí cerca, no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Momoko, pues iba distraída escuchando música con el móvil. Sin darse cuenta, chocó con alguien, haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo.

-Tsu-tsurugi-kun… lo siento… iba distraida – se disculpó la chica.

-No te preocupes, también ha sido culpa mía – respondió él.

-Ya sé! Te invito un helado y así estamos en paz, quieres? – preguntó Mar entusiasmada con la idea.

-Está bien – dijo Tsurugi, mientras era arrastrado por Mar al puesto de helados.

En casa de Kirino, el pelirrosa se encontraba tumbado en su cama mirando al techo, con una expresión confusa en el rostro. No sabía qué hacer la próxima vez que se encontrara con Momoko.

-_"Perdóname, Momo…"_ – susurraba tristemente.

En ese momento, en su móvil sonó un mensaje nuevo. Kirino cogió el móvil, y al abrirlo, vio que era de Kariya, que le invitaba a ir a la rivera del río con Tenma y algunos más para practicar un poco. Al principio pensó en contestarle que no podía, o ponerle cualquier excusa para no ir, pero al pensárselo mejor, decidió acudir. De esa forma, se distraería un poco. Se puso el uniforme del equipo y salió hacia la rivera.

Con Kim y Shindou:

-Y… hacia dónde vamos? – preguntó ella.

-A la feria, que sé que te gusta – respondió Shindou.

-Siii! Me encanta – dijo Kim con estrellitas en los ojos. Shindou rió.

Entonces, mientras caminaban, Kim cogió a Shindou de la mano, haciéndole sonrojar. Tras caminar durante un rato, llegaron finalmente a la feria, donde Kim quería montar en tantas cosas, que no se decidía.

-¿Qué tal si empezamos por la noria? – preguntó la chica.

-Perfecto – dijo Shindou sonriendo. Y ambos fueron hacia la enorme rueda que se encontraba en frente de ellos.

-Se ve tan bonita la ciudad desde aquí… - decía Kim en voz baja, cuando se encontraban en lo alto de la noria.

-_"Tú sí que te ves bonita"_ – pensó Shindou sin dejar de mirarla.

Y así fueron pasando la mañana, y parte de la tarde: recorriendo el parque y montando en las diferentes atracciones.

En la rivera del río se encontraban Kirino, Kariya, Tenma, Shinsuke, Tamiko, Ale y Hikaru practicando para el partido, animados desde fuera del campo por Sara y Aoi.

-Parece que Ale y Hikaru se llevan muy bien, no crees? – preguntaba Aoi a Sara.

-Si, eso parece – respondió ella mientras sonreía al verles.

-Chicos, descansad un poco, que sino vais a estar agotados para mañana – gritó la gerente peliazul.

-Ey, Momo! – saludaba Tamiko con la mano y gritando, para llamar a la chica que se encontraba mirándolos desde el camino que pasa cerca del río.

Kirino se sorprendió al verla. Entonces la mencionada bajó a saludarles.

-Llegas justo cuando acabamos – le reprochaba Sara.

-Lo siento, pero de todas formas, solo estoy de paso – respondió Momoko con una pequeña sonrisa.

Los demás se pusieron a recoger sus cosas para volver cada uno a su casa.

-Momo… - dijo Kirino reuniendo valor – te importa que te acompañe a casa?

-Kirino… - Momoko se quedó sorprendida por la pregunta tan repentina – Claro que no me importa que me acompañes. Me gusta que vengas conmigo – respondió sin pensarlo y sonriendo. Kirino sonrió, y a la vez se sintió aliviado.

Y así, los dos emprendieron el camino hacia casa de Momo, durante el cual, ninguno dijo una sola palabra. Se adentraron en el parque en el cual había estado Momoko un rato antes, y cuando pasaron por delante de la fuente Kirino se paró. Momo se giró hacia él sorprendida.

-Momo… tenemos que hablar – dijo el chico con la cabeza agachada y una expresión un poco triste – sobre lo que te dije ayer… yo…

-Kirino, está todo bien – dijo Momoko interrumpiéndole. Y acto seguido se acercó a él para abrazarle.

-Gracias – contestó el chico feliz, mientras seguía abrazándola.

Así se mantuvieron abrazados un par de minutos, puesto que ninguno quería soltarse del otro. Tras separarse, Momo miró a la fuente y pensó: _"Arigatou"_.

Luego continuaron el camino, pero ambos estaban ya contentos, y todo entre ellos volvió a ser como antes. Una vez que llegaron a la casa de Momoko, se abrazaron otra vez.

-Tenía miedo de perderte, eres demasiado importante para mí – le susurró Momo al oído mientras le abrazaba. Kirino se sonrojó. Al separarse, sonrieron y Momo entró en su casa.

**El partido será en el proximo cap, xan xan xaaaan*-* Como siempre, qiero agradeceros vuestro apoyo y reviews, ARIGATOU :3**


	6. Hacia delante

En la mañana siguiente, no se veía ni una nube en el cielo, y el sol brillaba. Por fin había llegado el gran día del partido.

Todos se reunieron en la entrada del Instituto Raimon, impacientes por subir al bus e ir camino del estadio.

-Ale-san, puedo sentarme a tu lado? – preguntó Hikaru con su tierna mirada de siempre.

-Claro – respondió ella alegre.

-Chicos, estáis listos? – gritó el entrenador Endou.

-Hai! – dijeron todos al unísono muy animados.

Y el bus se puso en marcha, de camino al estadio donde se llevaría acabo el partido. Mar iba al lado de Tsurugi, Kim con Shindou, Momo con Kirino, Tamiko con Flora, Sara con Aoi y Ale con Hikaru.

Tras unos minutos, por fin llegaron al estadio.

-Sugoi! – se sorprendió Momoko.

-Es enorme – añadió Tamiko.

-Bien, chicos, comencemos a calentar – ordenó Shindou, y todo el equipo se dispuso a ello.

Al poco tiempo, el capitán de Kidokawa Seishuu se acercó hacia Kim y Shindou.

-Kishibe! – saltó Kim, y fue corriendo a abrazarle.

-Cuanto tiempo – respondió el mencionado, correspondiendo el abrazo.

-Kishibe, no deberías estar con tu equipo? – preguntó Shindou algo molesto.

-Solo será un momento. Quería saludaros – contestó con una sonrisa – a demás… te echaba de menos – continuó mirando hacia Kim, lo que hizo que la chica se sonrojara un poco.

-Shindou! Kim! Venid – les llamó Sara desde el banquillo.

-Hai! Ya vamos – dijo Kim, y se despidió de Kishibe – Nos vemos luego, suerte – y ella junto con Shindou se dirigieron al banquillo del Raimon para recibir las instrucciones para el partido.

-Está bien, ahora anunciaré las posiciones – dijo el entrenador – delanteros: Tamiko, Kim y Tsurugi; centrocampistas: Flora, Mar, Shindou y Tenma; defensas: Ale, Kirino y Momoko; portero: Shinsuke. Eso es todo.

Y cada uno fue a ocupar su respectiva posición.

-El partido entre Raimon y Kidokawa Seishuu va a comenzar! – gritaba el comentarista. En ese momento se oyó el pitido del árbitro, dando comienzo al partido.

Kim da la patada inicial y se la pasa a Tsurugi. Este avanza esquivando a varios adversarios del equipo contrario, y se la pasa a Flora. Kamiya, de Kidokawa, corre hacia ella para intentar arrebatarle el balón.

-Zona de miedo! – grita Flora. En ese momento, alrededor de su rival apareció una especie de neblina púrpura, haciendo que Kamiya se quedara en shock. Tras regatearle, le pasó el balón a Tamiko.

Al llegar a la portería contraria, se dispuso a tirar.

-Centello Gamma – gritó. Y con ese tiro, Raimon se adelantó en el marcador.

-1-0! Raimon ha marcado el primer gol del partido! – anunciaba el comentarista.

Casi todo el equipo fue a felicitar a Tamiko, y después regresaron a sus posiciones. Kidokawa Seishuu saca de centro, y Kishibe avanza con el balón.

-No pasarás – dijo Shindou interponiéndose en su camino.

Ambos capitanes estuvieron peleando por la posesión del esférico, hasta que Kishibe optó por pasar a uno de sus compañeros.

-Konuma avanza hacia la portería del Raimon – se oye decir al comentarista.

En ese momento, Kirino y Momo se adelantan para frenar su avance.

-Double Mist! – dicen a la vez. Y con esa supertécnica de defensa consiguen quitarle el balón a Konuma.

Kirino hace un pase hacia Tamiko, pero es interceptado de nuevo por Kidokawa Seishuu. Kishibe vuelve al ataque, consiguiendo regatear a los defensas con la táctica God Triangle. Una vez estuvo solo ante la portería, sacó su avatar.

-Kemono Ou Leon – y con su potente tiro, Shinsuke no tuvo tiempo de pararlo, consiguiendo el empate.

-No pasa nada, volveremos a adelantar el marcador! – animaba Tenma.

Kim se abre paso hacia la portería contraria, y le pasa a Mar. Esta, consigue ponerse delante del portero y se dispone a efectuar su tiro especial.

-Disparo del Viento! – pero por desgracia, el portero saca su avatar y detiene el tiro con facilidad.

Sonó el pitido que finaliza la primera parte. En los minutos de descanso, el equipo descansa sentado en la hierba junto al banquillo. Al rato, dio comienzo la segunda parte:

-Kidowaka tiene una nueva oportunidad para atacar!

Cuando el rival llega al centro del campo, Shindou hace una entrada recuperando la posesión del balón. Kim seguía de cerca a Shindou, que avanzaba hacia la portería rival. Tras regatear a todos sus oponentes, se situaron frente a la portería de Kidokawa.

Shindou miró a Kim que estaba a su lado, y tiro el balón alto hacia ella. En ese momento, ambos saltaron hacia él, efectuando una supertécnica combinada.

-Musical Monkey! – gritan a la vez. Este tiro es parecido al Fortissimo, pero en el aire, y efectuada por dos jugadores. Esta vez, la supertécnica que llevaban tiempo practicando funcionó. Al portero no le dio tiempo a sacar su avatar, por lo que consiguieron marcar, adelantando el marcador para Raimon.

-Gol! Raimon se adelanta 2-1 – grita el comentarista emocionado.

En ese momento Kim y Shindou se abrazaron felices por haber conseguido completar el tiro.

Kidokawa Seishuu volvió a sacar de medio campo, pero Ale no tardó en hacerse con el balón.

-Ojos de Medusa! – paralizando a su enemigo, consiguió robarle el balón – Flora, tuya! – dijo Ale.

Flora recibió el pase y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontró delante de la portería contraria.

-Pingüino Radiactivo! – con un silbido, aparecieron 7 pingüinos verdes sujetos a su pierna, con los que pateó el balón.

-Gooool! Raimon consigue anotar su tercer gol!

Y con esto suena el final del partido.

-Siii! Muy bien Flora! – dice Momoko entusiasmada, chocando la mano con Flora.

Tenma y Shinsuke, se encontraban celebrándolo muy emocionados. El resto del equipo también, aunque no lo hacían con tanto énfasis como estos dos.

-Ha sido un gran partido – dijo Kishibe dirigiéndose hacia Kim. Esta sonrió.

-Tú has estado muy bien – contestó ella. El chico le devolvió la sonrisa.

Shindou los miraba de lejos con una expresión algo seria. Pero su distracción fue interrumpida:

-Felicidades por completar la técnica – le dijo Kirino poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

-Ah, gracias… - contestó.

Tras el partido, algunos se fueron a comer juntos para celebrar la victoria que acababan de conseguir.

Sara se dirigió fuera del estadio a toda prisa, donde le estaría esperando cierto chico pelinaranja.

-Enhorabuena! Habéis conseguido ganar – dijo el chico sonriente.

-Qué esperabas de mi equipo? – contestó Sara con una sonrisa burlona.

-Pues para recompensarte por tu gran trabajo como gerente, te invito a comer donde tú quieras.

-Está bien… mmm… sígueme! – dijo Sara.

-Bien, vamos! – dijo Taiyou alegremente.

En otra parte, a las afueras del estadio:

-Kim, te vienes? – preguntó Shindou.

-Lo siento… no puedo, tengo algo que hacer – contestó, y se fue rápidamente, sin darle tiempo al chico para despedirse.

-Está bien… - susurró Shindou algo triste.

Por otro lado…:

-Tamiko! Has estado increíble – corría Namikawa hacia ella.

-Gra-gracias – dijo ella algo ruborizada mientras el chico llegaba y la abrazaba.

-Vamos a la heladería para celebrarlo – sugirió el chico.

-Hai! – contestó Tamiko feliz. Y le agarró de la mano, para ponerse camino hacia la heladería.

**He aqí el partido :3 Todavía no he puesto nada sobre los avatares del equipo, saldrán en breves*-* si alguna de las q me habéis dejado vuestro Oc qiere tener avatar, avisadme para incluirlo!^^ ARIGATOU y Matta ne! :3**


	7. ¿Qué pasaría si?

Lunes de madrugada, todos se preparaban para empezar un nuevo día de instituto. Por las calles de la ciudad, Ale caminaba acompañada por Hikaru.

-Hey parejita! – gritaba Hamano corriendo hacia ellos, seguido por Flora. Hikaru y Ale se sonrojaron por el comentario – Qué hacéis por aquí?

-Como es pronto para ir al Raimon, decidimos dar algo de rodeo – contestó Ale.

-Nosotros íbamos a por algo de comer a la tienda, os venís? – dijo Flora.

-Claro! – contestaron al unísono.

Cuando entraron en la tienda, los cuatro se dispersaron.

-_"Hmm, qué buena pinta tienen estos dulces,_ - pensó Flora -_ los compraré"_.

-Yo me llevo estas galletas – dijo Hamano. Y se las fue comiendo de camino al instituto. Al llegar ya no le quedaba ni una.

-Eres un tragón – le reprochaba Flora.

En la entrada del instituto:

-Shindou, qué haces ahí parado? – preguntó Ale.

-Esperar a Kim, aunque ya debería estar aquí – contestó él.

-Si… siempre llega de las primeras – añadió Hamano – Bueno, nosotros vamos entrando.

-Nos vemos luego – dijo Shindou.

Al cabo de unos pocos minutos, Kim apareció corriendo en la entrada.

-Lo siento – se disculpó la chica – es que casi no pude dormir anoche.

-No te preocupes – dijo Shindou sonriéndole – y por qué no podías dormir?

-No es nada… - contestó Kim algo cabizbaja. Eso preocupó a Shindou.

Las clases de la mañana se estaban haciendo largas y pesadas. Mar estaba hipnotizada mirando a Tsurugi sin que se diese cuenta.

-_"La verdad es que es mono…"_ – pensaba ella.

En una clase del piso de arriba, Tamiko se pasaba notitas con Namikawa, y Flora hacía dibujitos en su libro.

En el aula de al lado, Kim estaba garabateando un cuaderno pensativa. No podía sacar de su cabeza aquello que la había mantenido despierta esa noche.

-_"Kishibe…"_ – pensaba.

La tarde anterior, Kishibe había invitado a Kim a dar un paseo. Pero no era eso lo que le preocupaba a la chica, sino lo que pasó en aquella tarde. El chico le había declarado sus sentimientos a ella, y Kim debía darle una respuesta después de las clases de la tarde. Pero estaba indecisa.

-_"Si sigo esperando a Shindou, perderé la oportunidad de estar con Kishibe… creo que ya tengo clara mi respuesta"_.

En ese momento, sonó la campana que anunciaba el final de las clases de la mañana. Al salir de clase, Sara miró su móvil, y vio un mensaje de Taiyou:

-_"Te veo después de clases, tengo algo importante que decirte"_ – decía el mensaje. Eso dejó a Sara muy intrigada, a la vez que algo preocupada por si se trataba de algo malo.

-Pasa algo Sara? – le pregunta Flora preocupada.

-Ah, no es nada, tranquila – dijo con una sonrisa – Vamos a buscar a los demás para ir a comer todos juntos.

-Hai! – asintió Flora.

Mar salía de clase distraída y sin darse cuenta se chocó con Tsurugi.

-Esto de tropezarnos se va a convertir en costumbre – bromeó el chico.

-Pe-perdona… - se sonrojó Mar. Tras incorporarse, fueron junto con Sara y Flora a buscar al resto.

La hora del almuerzo y las clases de la tarde pasaron rápidamente, menos para Kim y Sara, que no podían dejar de darle vueltas a sus pensamientos. Hoy no tenían entrenamiento para poder descansar del partido del día anterior.

A la salida, Sara corría para encontrarse con Taiyou, no podía esperar para saber eso tan importante que tenía que decirle.

Kim también salió tan deprisa, que a Shindou no le dio tiempo ni de verla, por lo que se entristeció.

-Shindou, te ocurre algo? – preguntó Kirino.

-No… es que hoy apenas he visto a Kim, y cuando he estado con ella a la hora de comer, ha estado distraída. No sé qué le pasa… - respondió Shindou.

Kirino fue a buscar a Momoko para preguntarle si sabía algo sobre Kim, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

-Lo siento, pero hoy tampoco he visto mucho a Kim – dijo Momo.

Por otra parte, Sara buscaba a Taiyou en el parque, cosa que no era muy difícil, porque a esas horas no había apenas gente.

-Taiyou – dijo ella mientras el mencionado se acercaba – Qué era eso tan importante que tenías que decirme?

-Bueno… verás… - prosiguió él.

-Pasa algo malo? – preguntó Sara.

-No tranquila, no es nada malo… solo que… - Taiyou se sonrojó – quería decirte… que hace ya algún tiempo que nos conocemos, y te has convertido en una persona muy importante para mí… y… - continuó diciendo. Sara también se sonrojó.

-Taiyou… – le interrumpió.

-Cuando estaba en el hospital, siempre venías a visitarme y me apoyabas. Hacías que mi estancia allí fuese menos aburrida, y me ayudabas en todo lo que podías. Pero… tengo miedo de perderte… porque… yo… - Sara en ese momento se acercó a él, y le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla, provocando que el chico se pusiera totalmente rojo, y más nervioso de lo que estaba.

– Yo también te quiero… - respondió ella. Taiyou se sorprendió, pero a la vez se sintió más feliz que nunca, y abrazó a Sara. Y así estuvieron durante un rato, ya que ninguno de los dos quería deshacer ese abrazo.

Mientras tanto, Flora se dirigía al hospital, para visitar a Yuuichi.

-Pasa – se oyó la voz del chico al otro lado de la puerta.

Flora entró y cerró la puerta con cuidado tras de sí. Llevaba en la mano la cajita de dulces que había comprado esa mañana.

-Y eso? – preguntó Yuuichi señalando la caja.

-Son para ti – respondió Flora sonriente.

-Vaya, gracias – dijo el chico correspondiendo la sonrisa. Abrió la caja, y ambos pasaron la tarde charlando y comiendo los dulces.

Al anochecer, Kim se encontraba escuchando música en su cuarto, cuando su móvil sonó.

-Hola Momo – dijo ella.

-Kim, te llamaba para preguntarte si te pasaba algo… - dijo Momoko al otro lado del teléfono.

-A mi?

-Sí… Shindou estaba preocupado por ti – continuó Momo.

-_"Shindou, preocupado por mi?"_ – pensó Kim, mientras la felicidad la invadía – Tranquila, no es nada malo… solo que…

-Qué? – preguntaba Momo intrigada.

-Pues que… esta tarde he estado con Kishibe y… resulta que ahora estamos saliendo – contestó Kim.

-QUÉEE?! – se sorprendió Momo – pero si a ti te gustaba Shindou!.

-Bueno, pero Kishibe en parte también… y además, entre Shindou y yo nunca va a haber nada – dijo tristemente.

Al día siguiente, las clases pasaban normalmente, lo único que destacaba era ver a Sara tan feliz. En el momento del almuerzo las chicas estaban reunidas, y le preguntaban a qué se debía esa alegría.

-Nos alegramos por ti! – dijo Tamiko muy contenta saltando sobre ella para abrazarla.

-Kim también tiene una noticia, no es verdad? – dijo Momoko con una mirada pícara, y Kim se sonrojó.

Tras un rato de charla, se reunieron con los chicos.

-Qué os pasa? Se os ve muy contentas – dijo Hamano.

-Nada, cosas de chicas – contestó Ale entre risas.

Las clases de la tarde y el entrenamiento se pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Kim – dijo Shindou llamando a la chica antes de que se fuera – puedo acompañarte a casa?

-Claro – contestó Kim con una sonrisa.

Y los dos se pusieron en camino. El principio del camino lo pasaron en silencio.

-Últimamente estás más distante… - dijo Shindou de repente.

-Lo siento… - contestó apenada.

-Te pasa algo, no lo niegues – dijo él.

-Verás… - continuó Kim – Estoy saliendo con Kishibe – dijo un poco triste.

Shindou se sorprendió y se paró en seco en mitad de la calle. Al oír esas palabras, sintió como si le hubiesen clavado un puñal, pero intentó disimular lo mucho que le dolía.

-Me… me alegro por vosotros… - consiguió decir por fin, fingiendo que no le afectaba.

-Gracias… - dijo Kim, aunque por dentro se sentía mal.

**Siento dedicar tanto a mi Oc en este cap, a partir de ahora intentaré poner más del resto :3 Gracias x vuestros reviews: Tamiko-Karina12, SarayZoro, Nyan Momochan, fudou-123, mar stons, hikayami kuri-chan, y al resto que leéis el fic! ^^ Arigatou :3**


	8. Nuevas oportunidades

**Wenaaas ^-^ Siento haberme retrasado un poco más en este cap.. pero con las clases y tal apenas tengo tiempo, asik espero poder subir un cap x semana! Voy a aprovexar para contestar algun review del último cap xD**

**SarayZoro****: me alegra q te haya gustado^^ y lo siento, pero la parte de Shindou ya está escrita, y va a sufrir, Muahahaha*-* (me da penita, pero esk soy mala xD)**

**hikayami kuri-chan****: espero q te guste el fic :3 en este cap ya sale tu Oc! a ver si te gusta la presentación^^**

**fudou-123****: q bien q te gustó :D más adelante habrá más momentos vuestros :3 gracias x comentar^^**

**Pues lo dicho, aqi está el capítulo.**

Durante esa semana, los días pasaron normalmente, sin ninguna novedad. Pero para Kim y Shindou, cada día que pasaba era peor. Cada vez estaban más distantes el uno del otro. Sin embargo, Sara cada día era más feliz con Taiyou, y todos se alegraban por ello.

Un nuevo día de instituto estaba a punto de comenzar, y frente a la puerta se encontraban un chico y una chica.

-Por fin hemos llegado - dijo él.

-Aquí estamos Raimon! - añadió la chica.

Por otra parte, Flora iba caminando por los pasillos hasta su clase, cuando se encontró con Tsurugi.

-Mi hermano me ha hablado de ti. Dice que vas a visitarle de vez en cuando.

-Sí, espero que no te importe. Últimamente nos llevamos muy bien - contestó Flora sonriendo.

-Tranquila, me gusta q mi Nii-san tenga algo más de compañía a parte de mí - contestó el peliazul. Y dicho eso, se fue hacia su aula con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

En una clase de segundo curso, Namikawa se dedicaba a hacer a toda prisa unos deberes que se le habían olvidado. Iba lo más deprisa posible, para acabarlos antes de que llegara el profesor.

-Ten - dijo Tamiko, que se encontraba frente al pupitre del chico, extendiéndole su cuaderno - Puedes copiar mis ejercicios, sino no te dará tiempo a terminar.

-Gracias Tami-chan, no sé qué haría sin ti - con ese comentario, la chica se sonrojó levemente - Te debo una.

-De nada - dijo Tamiko sonriendo - Hmm, ya sé cómo me puedes devolver el favor.

-Cómo?

-Esta tarde me acompañas a comprar un regalo para un amigo - dijo ella.

-Te acompañaría de todas formas - contestó Namikawa devolviéndole la sonrisa.

En un salón de tercero el profesor presentaba a unos nuevos alumnos:

-Den la bienvenida a dos nuevos compañeros - y en ese momento entraron ambos.

El chico, de pelo blanco y ojos rojizos, fue el primero en hablar:

-Mi nombre es Hakuryuu, encantado.

Le siguió la chica, morena de ojos castaños y piel blanquita:

-Yo soy Liccot Kurisutina, un gusto - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

En una de las clases de segundo, Momoko y Kirino habían sido castigados por pasarse notitas, y debían hacer un trabajo de literatura para el día siguiente. En la misma clase, Kim, que estaba sentada delante de Momo, se encontraba mirando por la ventana distraída, mientras Shindou la observaba algo triste.

Las clases de la mañana y de la tarde finalizaron, y los chicos se dirigieron al club de fútbol. Allí les esperaban dos sorpresas inesperadas.

-Hakuryuu! - gritaron todos al unísono.

-Veo que no me habéis olvidado - contestó el mencionado.

-Kuri-san! - gritó Tenma abalanzándose sobre la chica para abrazarla.

-La conoces Tenma? - preguntó Shinsuke.

-Hai! De pequeño conocí a Kuri-san en la isla Lioccot.

-Así es - dijo ella con una sonrisa - Soy Liccot Kurisutina, y nosotros querríamos entrar en el equipo.

Y así dio comienzo otro entrenamiento, pero esta vez, con dos miembros más.

-Gomen, pero tengo algo que hacer, así que hoy me voy un poco antes de acabar el entrenamiento - dijo Tamiko, de manera que se cambió y fue a buscar a Namikawa para empezar el plan de esa tarde.

Una vez que se encontraron, se pusieron en camino hacia el centro.

-Tamiko... Llevo todo el día dándole vueltas... Para quién es ese regalo?

-Ya te dije que para un amigo, pero no te puedo decir quién - contestó Tamiko con una sonrisa burlona.

-Está bien... Y qué tienes pensado comprar? - preguntó el chico.

-No lo sé, por eso te necesito - contestó ella. Le cogió de la mano, sonrió y le llevó a prisa hacia el centro.

Mientras tanto, en el entrenamiento…:

-Chicos, tengo una sorpresa para vosotros – anunció el entrenador Endou.

-De qué se trata? – preguntó Shindou.

-Es otro partido? – dijo Tenma mientras le brillaban los ojos de la emoción.

-No… es algo que os gustará más – contestó el entrenador con una sonrisa. En ese momento, detrás de él apareció cierto chico pelinaranja.

-Taiyou! - gritaron todos al ver al chico con el uniforme del equipo.

-Hola otra vez – sonrió el mencionado con una sonrisa.

-Qué haces tú en el equipo? – preguntó Kirino.

-Mañana empezaré a estudiar aquí en Raimon, así que también estaré en el equipo con vosotros – contestó Taiyou.

-Genial! – gritó Sara mientras se tiraba a abrazarle – pero por qué no me habías dicho nada?

-Quería que fuese una sorpresa… - dijo el pelinaranja sonriendo.

En el centro de la ciudad, Tamiko y Namikawa iban de tienda en tienda, hasta que por fin dieron con la indicada. El chico se quedó embobado mirando el escaparate de una tienda.

-Te gusta esa camiseta? – preguntó Tamiko curiosa.

-Sí! De hecho estoy ahorrando para comprármela – contestó. En ese momento, Tamiko entró corriendo a la tienda, mientras el chico se quedó mirándola desde fuera sorprendido. Al cabo de unos pocos segundos, la chica salió con una bolsa en la mano.

-Toma! – dijo ella sonriente, extendiéndole la bola con ambas manos.

-Ta-tamiko… no tenías que haberla comprado… - dijo Namikawa sorprendido.

-El regalo que quería comprar era para ti, así que acéptalo.

-Gracias – dijo todavía algo sorprendido mientras la abrazaba.

En ese momento, los chicos salían del entrenamiento de fútbol.

-Momo, te vienes a dormir a mi casa para hacer el trabajo? – preguntó Kirino.

-Claro! Voy a casa a por mis cosas y te veo allí – contestó la chica con una sonrisa. Y se puso en camino hacia su casa corriendo, para luego poder pasar más tiempo con el pelirrosa.

-Mamá, esta noche duermo en casa de Kirino, para hacer un trabajo del instituto – gritó Momoko mientras subía las escaleras hacia su cuarto, corriendo a más no poder. Cogió todo lo necesario, lo metió en una bolsa, y salió disparada hacia casa de Kirino.

Al llegar a su destino, con la respiración agitada de correr, llamó a la puerta, y el chico le abrió.

Subieron al cuarto de Kirino, se pusieron el pijama, y con unas palomitas al lado para comer, se sentaron sobre la cama con libros y cuadernos, y se dispusieron a hacer el trabajo. Y así estuvieron trabajando durante un par de horas, apoyados en la pared con unos cojines, y los cuadernos sobre las rodillas.

-Qué sueño… - dijo Momoko bostezando.

-Si… pero por fin hemos terminado el trabajo, después de dos horas – contestó Kirino apartando los libros a una mesita sin moverse de su sitio.

En ese momento notó un peso apoyado sobre su hombro derecho, y cuando giró la cabeza, vio que Momo se había quedado dormida apoyada en él.

-Qué mona se ve mientras duerme… - pensó Kirino con una sonrisa, mientras la miraba tiernamente.

Tras un par de minutos, la tumbó suavemente sobre la cama para no despertarla. Él se quitó las coletas, dejando que su pelo cayera sobre sus hombros, se echó al lado y apagó la luz. Le costaba dormir con la chica a su lado, tan cerca… Tan cerca que podía notar su respiración. Al cabo de unos minutos, seguía sin dormirse, y Momoko, que estaba tumbada boca arriba se giró hacia él, y lo abrazó dormida. Ante esto, Kirino se puso rojo, y correspondió el abrazo.

-Kirino… - susurró la chica en sueños. Kirino sonrió, y tras esto, se durmió.

**Como siempre, os agradezco los reviews^^ espero q os guste la trama :3 Arigatou!**


	9. Bajo el agua

**Aquí estoy con el cap de esta semana! :D Espero q os guste. Este cap está más dedicado a Ale y Flora, aunq el resto tambn salís, eh? q no me olvido de vosotras :3**

La luz del sol comenzaba a traspasar las cortinas de la habitación de Kirino, haciendo que ambos se despertaran poco a poco, en la misma posición en la que se habían dormido: abrazados. Ambos se sonrojaron un poco, pero Momo estaba tan a gusto, que no quería moverse.

-Vamos, que sino llegaremos tarde a clase – le decía el chico sonriendo al verla así, aunque él tampoco quería deshacer el abrazo.

Al poco rato se levantaron, desayunaron, y se prepararon para ir hacia el instituto.

Al mismo tiempo, Tsurugi se encontraba apoyado contra una esquina no muy lejos del Raimon.

-Tsurugi, qué haces aquí? – preguntó Mar, que pasaba por allí todos los días para ir al instituto.

-Pues esperarte – contestó el chico con su chulería habitual. Mar se sonrojó un poco ante este comentario.

-Entonces vamos! – dijo ella alegremente.

Cerca de allí, Kim se dirigía al instituto Raimon, como todos los demás. Caminaba sola y algo cabizbaja, pues últimamente ya no iba con Shindou.

Al llegar, se encontró con Ale y Hikaru, tan alegres como siempre, con ese entusiasmo que les caracterizaba.

-Kimi-san, esta tarde Ale-san y yo vamos al zoo, te vienes? – preguntó el pequeño.

-Lo siento, esta tarde estoy ocupada – dijo la chica con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Está bien, pero vamos a clase, o llegaremos tarde – dijo Ale, cogiendo a Kim de la mano y llevándola hasta clase a toda prisa, mientras Hikaru se reunía con Tenma y Shinsuke.

Las dos chicas llegaron puntuales, y todavía les sobraron un par de minutos. Nada más que Kim entró por la puerta de clase, su mirada se cruzó con la de Shindou, pero al cabo de un par de segundos, ambos la desviaron hacia otro lado.

Justo después de que entraran las dos, llegaron Momoko y Kirino. Se sentaron cada uno en su lugar, y las clases dieron comienzo.

En la clase que se encontraba encima, cierto chico peliblanco no paraba de mirar a la chica que tenía a su lado.

-Tengo algo en la cara? – preguntó ella, llevándose una mano al rostro.

-Ehh?... n-no… nada Kuri-chan– contestó Hakuryuu un poco nervioso, pues no esperaba que ella se diera cuenta.

La chica se puso a mirar por la ventana que tenía a su lado, y vio a la clase de Ale, Kim y Momo en el patio haciendo Gimnasia. Las tres chicas iban hacia el patio trasero, seguidas un poco más atrás por Shindou y Kirino. A los 5 les habían asignado limpiar la piscina durante la clase.

Mientras las chicas junto con el pelirrosa disfrutaban salpicándose con el agua de la manguera, Shindou estaba por su lado algo decaído, como había estado los últimos días. Kim al darse cuenta, se acercó a él por la espalda, y le salpicó algo de agua de la piscina con una sonrisa burlona. Eso sorprendió al chico, aunque se unió a sus amigos y comenzó a hacer lo mismo que ellos. Al menos, parecía algo más animado.

-Ayy! – se oyó gritar a Kirino, que se había resbalado, y cayó dentro de la piscina.

-Qué gracioso te ves! – se reía Momoko sin parar.

-Ehh! No tiene gracia – contestó el pelirrosa entre risas, salpicándola desde dentro de la piscina.

Cuando acabaron de limpiar la piscina, todos estaban empapados, así que fueron a cambiarse a los vestuarios, y como todavía les sobraban unos minutos de la clase, se sentaron bajo un árbol a descansar.

En esos momentos, en una de las clases de primero, Tenma estaba quedándose dormido sobre el pupitre en clase de historia, y Mar se reía de él desde atrás.

-No está bien reírse de los demás, sabes? – le decía cierto peliazul con una sonrisa burlona.

-Mira quién habla Tsurugi – se reía la chica.

Esa tarde, no había entrenamiento de fútbol, y Ale y Hikaru se disponían a ir al zoo, como tenían planeado.

Ale caminaba hacia su punto de encuentro con el chico, pero le sobraban unos minutos, así que cuando pasaba por el parque, se sentó en la fuente del centro.

-Hikaru… - susurró mientras miraba su reflejo en el agua de la fuente – será que siento algo por ti…?

Llevaba puesto un vestido de color blanco con estampado de flores color verde turquesa y un poco de café, y zapatillas blancas con una flor del mismo color. El vestido formaba unas suaves ondas producidas por la brisa. Caminaba despacio hasta la calle en la que había quedado con el chico, cuando se encontró con Flora a punto de entrar en el hospital.

-Ale-chan! A dónde vas tan mona?

-Pues… he quedado con Hikaru – contestó un poquito sonrojada.

-Con Hikaru, eh? – dijo Flora con una mirada pícara.

-Y tú qué haces por aquí?

-Eh? Yo… solo daba un paseo – respondió Flora un poco nerviosa.

-En el hospital? – se extrañó Ale.

-Bueno… la verdad… es que vengo a menudo a ver al hermano de Tsurugi.

-Y eso? No es muy propio de ti – siguió cotilleando Ale.

-P-porqué…? No puedo llevarme bien con Yuuichi? – contestó Flora todavía más nerviosa.

-Flora… en serio - dijo Ale con cara de no creerse del todo la historia de Flora.

-Está bien! – continuó Flora – puede que… que m-me gusta… el hermano de Tsurugi… - dijo finalmente.

-Esta es mi chica! – dijo Ale muy feliz saltando sobre Flora para abrazarla.

-Ale! Me ahogas! – dijo Flora entre risas.

Tras un árbol del patio del hospital, Yuuichi observada la escena de las dos amigas con una tierna sonrisa.

Volviendo con Ale y Hikaru, ambos se dirigían al zoo. La idea había sido del chico, cuando Ale le dijo que le gustaban los animales.

Al llegar, Hikaru parecía bastante más emocionado con todo.

-Ale-san! Mira qué grande es ese lagarto! – decía el chico con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Hikaru… es un cocodrilo… - contestó Ale con una gotita en la sien estilo anime, mientras se reía.

Así pasaron gran parte de la tarde. Para finalizar la visita, decidieron ir a ver los elefantes, que estaban en un recinto en el que podían interactuar con las personas que iban a verlos.

Hikaru se disponía a darle un cacahuete a uno de ellos, cuando el elefante alzó la trompa bruscamente para intentar cogerlo, y esto hizo que el chico se asustara y cayera al suelo sobre Ale. Estaban a escasos milímetros el uno del otro, lo que hizo que ambos se pusieran totalmente rojos.

-Go-gomen! – se disculpó Hikaru ayudando a Ale a ponerse en pie.

-N-no pasa nada… - dijo Ale algo nerviosa y colorada con una sonrisa.

Más tarde, de camino a casa, Ale iba envuelta en sus pensamientos.

-_"Creo que ya tengo la respuesta que buscaba"_ – pensó con una gran sonrisa en la cara y juntando sus manos en el pecho, mientras caminaba por la calle bajo un cielo nocturno. Iba dando pequeños saltitos, recordando lo bien que lo había pasado esa tarde.

A la mañana siguiente, Shindou y Kirino llegaban al Instituto Raimon, cuando vieron a un gran grupo de alumnos amontonados junto a un tablón de anuncios. De ese grupo salieron Kim y Momo saltando de alegría, seguidas por Ale y Tamiko.

-Qué pasa aquí? – pregunto el pelirrosa.

-Han anunciado que va a haber un baile! – dijo Momoko saltando de alegría, mientras miraba a Kirino con estrellitas en los ojos.

**Hasta aqi el capitulo^^ En el próximo se verán las parejas para el baile.. o no? e.e (xan xan xaaan xD) Gracias x los reviews de verdaad! :3**


	10. Todo o nada

**Gomen! Siento el retraso, pero últimamente tengo poco tiempo u.u Igual el capítulo es un poco corto, pero no qería alargar la demora. Espero q os guste^^ Gracias x los reviews! todos son bienvenidos :3**

* * *

La emoción había invadido el Instituto Raimon al saber que en unos días se celebraría un baile, pues era el primero que organizaban. A los de tercer curso les habían encargado prepararlo. Todos iban de un lado para otro, organizando todo, decorando el pabellón, pegando los carteles y haciendo los preparativos.

Mar caminaba tranquilamente por el pasillo de primer curso, metida en sus pensamientos.

_-"Un baile, eh…? Nunca he ido a ninguno… Espero que alguien me invite este año"_ – pensaba cabizbaja. En eso noto como una mano la agarraba parándola en seco – Qué haces? Me has asustado – dijo haciendo pucheros.

-Te he llamado, pero vas como alma en pena por el pasillo – se quejaba Tsurugi.

-Ah! Gomen – se disculpó la chica.

-En fin, vamos a clase – dijo el peliazul mientras era seguido por Mar.

**En una clase de segundo…:**

-Flora-san, vas a ir al baile? – decía Tamiko algo emocionada.

-Eh? Pues… yo creo q no. No me van mucho los bailes. Y tu?

-A mi me gustaría ir… pero si Namikawa me lo pide… - dijo con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Qué?! Hablando del baile sin mi? – interrumpió Sara poniéndose en medio y agarrándolas por los hombros con una sonrisa

-Y tú irás con Taiyou, no? – preguntó Flora.

-Pues claro! – contestó orgullosa – Bueno… emm… cuando me lo pida…

-La noticia acaba de darse esta mañana, así que no tardará en pedírtelo, tranquila – siguió Tamiko sonriéndola – Hablando del rey de Roma… – dijo señalando al pelinaranja que entraba por la puerta de clase.

-Taiyou, qué haces aquí? – preguntó Sara acercándose a él.

-Antes de que empezaran las clases quería verte – contestó el chico cogiéndola de las manos, cosa que hizo que Sara se sonrojara un poco – Y además… - prosiguió – Supongo que ya sabrás lo baile… así que… querrías ser mi pareja?

Sara se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarle – Claro que quiero – le susurró al oído.

Al separarse, la chica se giró para ver a Flora y Tamiko, las cuales le guiñaron un ojo en señal de victoria, y Sara sonrió.

**Mientras, en la clase del al lado…:**

-Kyaaa! No puedo esperar para que sea el baile! – decía Momoko muy emocionada.

-Relájate Momo, todavía queda una semana – dijo Kim intentando calmar a su amiga.

-Bueno, la verdad es que yo también tengo ganas de ir – intervino Ale.

-Quién tienes pensado que te acompañe? – preguntó Kim con una mirada pícara.

-Ehh… p-pues… - tartamudeaba Ale algo sonrojada.

**Al otro lado de la clase**, Kurama intentaba tranquilizar a Kirino.

-Es que quiero pedirle a Momo que vaya conmigo, pero no me atrevo – decía Kirino alterado.

-Ya cálmate, sabes que Momo quiere ir al baile contigo, así que no te pongas nervioso – le regañaba Kurama.

En ese momento llego Shindou, uniéndose a la conversación

-Ey Shindou, y tú con quién piensas ir? – preguntó el de pelo azul celeste. Kurama se giró para ver a Kirino, que le hacía señas queriendo decir que no le hablase del tema.

-Yo… no voy a ir al baile… - contestó.

-Shindou… - Kirino le miraba decaído.

-Venga! A qué viene esa cara larga? Tienes cientos de chicas que desearían ir al baile contigo – intervino Hamano en la conversación.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Hamano – prosiguió Kurama – seguro que te animas si vas al baile.

-Demo… - dijo Shindou todavía algo cabizbajo – _"Yo no quiero ir con ninguna otra"_ – pensó mirando a Kim, que se encontraba al otro lado de la clase.

-Y vosotros? – dijo Kirino mirando a Kurama y Hamano, intentando cambiar de tema.

-Emm… bueno, no lo hemos pensado – dijeron al unísono.

* * *

Las clases transcurrieron normalmente, hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo.

_-"Puedes hacerlo Ranmaru, respira hondo y pregúntaselo de una vez"_ – se decía el pelirrosa una y otra vez – Momo…

-Eh? Dime – dijo Momoko girándose hacia Kirino.

-Verás… q-quería preguntarte… s-si tú… querrías venir al baile conmigo – dijo finalmente del tirón.

A Momo en ese momento la emoción la invadió por completo.

-Claro que quiero! – dijo sin pensárselo dos veces, y haciendo un esfuerzo por no tirarse encima del pelirrosa para abrazarlo. Ambos sonrieron con un leve sonrojo.

Kim y Ale contemplaban felices la tierna escena, escondidas tras una esquina.

-Qué hacéis ahí escondidas? – preguntó cierto peliblanco sorprendiéndolas.

-Hakuryuu! – gritaron al unísono. Al darse cuenta del elevado tono de voz que estaban usando, se taparon la boca rápidamente, intentando no ser descubiertas por Momoko y Kirino. Ambas señalaron a la pareja, para que Hakuryuu entendiera lo que tramaban.

-Ya veo… - sonrió el chico.

-Y tú a quién piensas pedírselo? – dijo Ale curiosa.

-Pues, a Kuri-chan – contestó al instante – Pero no digáis nada… quiero darle una sorpresa - las chicas asintieron alegres.

Se despidieron del peliblanco, y cuando se dieron cuenta, Kirino y Momo no estaban donde antes. En ese momento, Shindou se dirigía hacia ellas.

-Hola chicas, sabéis dónde está Kirino? – dijo él.

-Estaba aquí hace un momento – contestó Kim.

-Jo… les hemos perdido – dijo Ale desilusionada. Shindou las miraba algo confuso.

-Es que Kirino acaba de pedirle a Momo que le acompañe al baile, y…

-Y estabais siguiéndolos, no? – dijo Shindou interrumpiendo a Kim.

-Sí… - respondieron las chicas al unísono.

-Shindou-san, irás al baile? – preguntó Ale curiosa.

-Supongo… aunque no se lo he pedido a nadie todavía… - contestó él. Kim desvió la mirada entristecida.


	11. Aquí, y ahora

**Wenaaas! Aqí vengo con otro capítulo más xD Bueno, lo primero deciros q he dibujado a todas las Ocs de este fic (pork con tantas así es más facil imaginárselo), ya os envié el link en un pm a las dueñas de Oc, aun así está la página en el final de mi perfil x si qeréis verlos. Espero q os gusten^^ cualqier cosa q qeráis cambiar de vuestro Oc solo tenéis q decírmelo y lo haré encantada :3 Sn más aqí os dejo el capítulo:**

* * *

-Ale-saaan! – gritaba Hikaru que iba corriendo hacia donde los 3 amigos conversaban – Dime, tienes pareja para el baile?

-Eh? Pues no… - a Ale le había cogido la pregunta por sorpresa.

-Etto… entonces, vendrías conmigo? – preguntó Hikaru poniendo cara de cachorrito. Ale se sonrojó y asintió felizmente.

Shindou y Kim miraban la escena sorprendidos, nadie se esperaba que apareciera el chico de pronto y fuese tan directo con Ale.

**Mientras tanto…** Sara caminaba al lado de Tsurugi por los pasillos, pegada a él como una lapa.

-Tsu-tsurugi! – gritó una chica al otro lado del pasillo. Parecía sorprendida de ver al peliazul. Ella tenía el pelo muy largo, castaño claro, ojos marrón verdoso y piel nívea. También podía distinguirse un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-María… - dijo Tsurugi en voz baja al verla.

-Cuanto tiempo! – dijo la chica mientras iba corriendo a abrazarle muy alegremente.

-La conoces? – intervino Mar algo molesta.

-Soy María Victoria Carvajal – dijo ella extendiéndole la mano a Mar en señal de saludo. Mar la correspondió de mala gana.

-Éramos amigos cuando íbamos a primaria – añadió Tsurugi. Mar sólo se dedicaba a mirarla de mala gana, mientras que la castaña tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

**En otra parte del instituto:**

Kim era arrastrada por Hamano y Kurama, uno de cada brazo, que se la llevaban al patio trasero para poder hablar tranquilamente.

-Qué queréis? – preguntó la chica.

-Necesitamos que nos ayudes – contestaron ambos.

-Bueno, más bien al pequeñín – dijo Hamano con un tono burlón, señalando a Kurama.

-A qué?

-Tu siempre has sido nuestra consejera… así que – prosiguieron – necesitamos tu consejo – Kim los miraba curiosa.

-Contadme el problema – dijo ella.

-Resulta que Kurama a hecho una apuesta con Minamisawa – se rió Hamano – y para ganarla tiene que gastar una broma a alguien del equipo.

-Hmm, parece divertido – dijo Kim con una sonrisa maliciosa – Os ayudaré.

**Al acabar las clases**, llegó el tan esperado entrenamiento.

Tras la caseta del antiguo club de fútbol, la nueva chica de cabello castaño largo les observaba atentamente.

Muchos no estaban concentrados ese día, por lo que acabaron antes de tiempo.

Shindou y Kirino caminaban de regreso a casa, y se sentaron en el parque a charlar, concretamente en la orilla de la fuente.

-Te pasa algo Kirino? – preguntó el moreno.

-No… nada… es sólo que pensaba en confesarle a Momo lo que siento en el baile, demo… - prosiguió – no me atrevo…

-No pienses eso, seguro que reúnes el valor para hacerlo – intentaba animarlo Shindou.

-Espero poder hacerlo… - susurraba el pelirrosa mirando su reflejo en la fuente.

Por el otro lado del parque, Flora corría en dirección al hospital. Estaba impaciente por ver a su amigo, como cada día.

-Flora-chan, qué pronto llegas hoy – dijo Yuuichi.

-Es que… hemos acabado antes el entrenamiento – buscó una excusa, aunque en parte era cierto.

-Y qué novedades hay? – preguntó el chico.

-No gran cosa… sólo que todo el mundo está como loco con un baile que habrá la semana que viene en el instituto – contestó Flora.

-Pues tú no pareces muy contenta con la idea.

-Porque a mi no me gustan mucho los bailes… - aclaró ella – si tú pudieses venir, a lo mejor sería más entretenido – dijo girando su rostro para ocultar un leve sonrojo que se formó en sus mejillas.

-Tengo una solución – dijo Yuuichi – Podemos celebrar un baile aquí tú y yo, qué te parece?

-Un baile? Aquí? Qué tienes pensado…?

-Ya lo verás – dijo el chico guiñándole un ojo.

* * *

**Mientras, **con Shindou y Kirino…

-Estaré ahí para apoyarte - dijo Shindou poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

-Eso significa que irás al baile? - preguntó Kirino algo sorprendido.

-Bueno... Aún no se lo he pedido a nadie, pero lo haré - Kirino sonrió al escuchar a su amigo decir eso.

-Y ya has pensado en alguna chica para pedírselo?

-La verdad es que no, ya lo decidiré mañana en clase.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Mar iba caminando hacia el instituto como cada mañana, cuando avistó a cierto peliazul.

-Tsuru... - iba a llamarle, pero no pudo acabar su frase porque fue interrumpida.

-Kyo-kun! - apareció María de repente, para cogerle del brazo a Tsurugi.

-"Kyo-kun? Desde cuándo son tan cercanos" - pensó Mar con cierta envidia. Decidió ir al instituto por otro camino.

Al llegar, podía notarse cono la emoción iba haciéndose cada vez má presente en el Raimon, puesto que cada día quedaba menos para el baile.

Ya estaban acordadas muchas de las parejas: Ale con Hikaru, Sara con Taiyou, Momoko con Kirino, y Flora estaría con Yuuichi.

Shindou caminaba por el pasillo de segundo curso algo cabizbajo, pensando en quién podría invitar al baile.

-Shindou-kun! - le llamó una voz conocida, sacándole de sus pensamientos.

-Kim, buenos días - contestó, mientras ella sonreía tiernamente - Por cierto, irás al baile? - preguntó él.

-Claro! Me encantan los bailes - afirmó Kim alegremente.

-Con Kishibe, verdad? - dijo Shindou con un tono un poco triste.

-Hai...

* * *

En el pasillo de tercero, cierta chica se dirigía a su clase cuando alguien se le acercó por la espalda.

-Quién soy? - dijo una voz muy conocida para ella, mientras le tapaba los ojos.

-Haku-kun, no cambias... eres igual que cuando íbamos a primaria - dijo ella recordando con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, quería preguntarte algo, antes de que me acobarte y salga corriendo - dijo él, mientras que a la chica se le escapó una risita - Kuri-chan, vienes al baile conmigo?

-Lo dudabas? - contestó sonriendo tiernamente.

* * *

Lejos de ciudad Inazuma, una chica de pelo negro atado en una coleta, y ojos azules, caminaba por los fríos senderos del patio del Instituto Hakuren. Nevaba suavemente, pero allí ya estaban acostumbrados. A demás, aquellos pequeños copos brillantes formaban un paisaje precioso junto con las montañas blancas.

-Kisara – la llamó una voz conocida.

-Yukimura…

-Preparada para el partido? – preguntó el chico con una sonrisa.

-Claro – contestó ella asintiendo.

* * *

**Sí, dentro de poco habrá partido*-* xan xan xaaaan xD Los reviews son bienvenidos^^ Gracias y Matta ne! :3**


	12. Te esperé tanto

-Qué?! – gritaron todos los del equipo a la vez.

-Que pasado mañana tendremos un partido – repitió el entrenador Endou con su típica sonrisa.

La emoción entre los chicos comenzaba a hacerse presente, sobretodo en los de primer curso, ya que se emocionaban con cualquier cosa relacionada con el fútbol.

-Será contra el instituto Hakuren, así que pasado mañana temprano saldremos en la caravana Inazuma hacia allí – prosiguió el asistente Kidou.

-Hai! – volvieron a decir todos al unísono, y se dirigieron hacia el campo para entrenar.

-Una última cosa – dijo el entrenador. Todos se voltearon para escuchar lo que iba a anunciar – Hoy quiero que os centréis en dominar vuestros avatares.

-En los avatares? – preguntó Tenma algo confuso.

-Sí. Si queréis ganar el partido de mañana necesitaréis dominarlos completamente – y con esas palabras, se pusieron manos a la obra.

* * *

Kim había quedado con Kishibe para dar un paseo por el parque. Ambos iban tranquilamente de la mano, hasta que a Kishibe se le ocurrió que podían sentarse a tomar un helado, a lo que Kim asintió.

Tras comerse cada uno su helado, se quedaron sentados en el césped un rato más.

Casualmente, Shindou pasaba por allí, con el uniforme del equipo, pues se dirigía al campo de la rivera a entrenar, y vio a la parejita de lejos. Se acercó un poco más sin que ellos notaran su presencia.

Kim y Kishibe se fueron acercando, hasta unirse en un profundo beso. Shindou estaba destrozado ante aquella escena. Hizo un esfuerzo porque sus lágrimas no corrieran por sus mejillas, pero no pudo evitarlo, le dolía demasiado ver a Kim besando a otro chico.

Al separarse, Kim se giró y vio a Shindou allí, llorando, el cual, al darse cuenta se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo.

-_"Shindou…"_ – pensó Kim muy triste. No quería que Shindou la viera con Kishibe, pero había sido inevitable. No quería verlo sufrir, y menos hacerle daño.

-Pasa algo Kim? – preguntó Kishibe.

-Eh? No… nada… - dijo ella – Solo que… - continuó entristecida – No puedo seguir contigo… lo siento… no puedo hacerle esto a Shindou – dijo entre lágrimas.

-Kim… - dijo el chico – No llores… yo… te quiero de verdad, pero no quiero que seas infeliz por estar conmigo.

-Gracias – dijo la chica abrazándole.

-Pero… podemos seguir siendo amigos, no? – preguntó Kishibe.

-Claro que sí – le contestó Kim con una sonrisa, aunque todavía tenía rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas – Nos vemos – se despidió y se fue. Kishibe la despidió con la mano.

Al salir del parque, echó a correr en dirección hacia donde había ido Shindou, pero no logró encontrarlo, y como ya era tarde, decidió volver a su casa.

* * *

Tamiko y Namikawa caminaban de regreso a casa, acompañados por una puesta de sol, que cada minuto que pasaba, iba dejando paso a la noche.

-Gracias, pero no tienes que esperarme siempre después de los entrenamientos, en serio – dijo la chica.

-No me importa, me gusta volver contigo – contestó él sonriendo – A demás… - prosiguió, pero justo en ese momento fue interrumpido, porque Tamiko se tropezó con un bache del camino, y estaba a punto de caerse, cuando Namikawa, por acto reflejo, la sujetó de la cintura para evitar que se hiciese daño. Al final quedaron ambos agarrados, el chico sujetándola por la cintura, y ella rodeándole el cuello con los brazos, ambos muy rojos.

-A demás…? – dijo Tamiko en voz baja sin deshacer el agarre.

-A demás… - siguió Namikawa – Querrías venir al baile conmigo?

-Claro – contestó ella casi en un susurro, con una sonrisa y el sonrojo que permanecía en sus mejillas.

Ambos seguían en la misma posición, aunque sus rostros cada vez estaban más cerca, hasta que escasos milímetros los separaban.

-Waaa! – gritó Ale detrás de una esquina próxima al ver la escena.

En ese momento, al escuchar el grito, Tamiko y Namikawa se separaron bruscamente y totalmente rojos, y voltearon para ver a Ale, escondida detrás de una esquina, mientras Momoko y Sara le tapaban la boca.

-Ups… - dijeron Momo y Sara al ver que fueron descubiertas por la pareja.

* * *

Esa noche, Kim no se podía quitar de la cabeza la triste imagen de Shindou llorando, al igual que Shindou no podía pensar en otra cosa que en la escena del parque.

A la mañana siguiente, un soleado sábado, Kim lo primero que hizo al levantarse fue vestirse y prepararse, y salir en dirección a casa de Shindou. Al llegar a la enorme mansión, una sirvienta le acompañó hasta la puerta del cuarto de Shindou y luego se fue. Kim llamó a la puerta.

-Shindou, soy yo, puedo entrar? – preguntó.

-Kim… lo siento, pero no quiero verte ahora mismo – se oyó la voz del chico al otro lado de la puerta con un tono de tristeza.

-Pero… - continuó ella, aunque fue interrumpida antes de poder decir nada.

-Vete por favor – contestó Shindou entre lágrimas.

-Yo te quiero – gritó Kim de repente, llorando todavía más, y agarrándose a la puerta. Shindou que estaba al otro lado de la puerta de espaldas a ella, se sorprendió, mientras las lágrimas aún caían por sus mejillas.

-Y qué pasa con Kishibe? – dijo él.

-Ya no estoy con él… - prosiguió la chica – sé que nunca debí haber salido con él. Lo siento, siento todo lo que te he hecho, no merezco que me perdones – y dicho esto, se fue llorando.

-Kim… - susurro Shindou llorando también. No soportaba verla tan triste, y menos por su culpa.

Kim salió corriendo de la mansión. Corría, corría todo lo que podía, hasta llegar a la rivera del río, donde se sentó, y siguió llorando, mirando cómo la hierba era suavemente mecida por el viento.

Allí permaneció un buen rato, hasta que vio una sombra detrás de ella, que se arrodilló, y la abrazó por la espalda. Kim se sorprendió.

-Yo también te quiero – reconoció la voz de Shindou, que estaba llorando, al igual que ella.

-Shindou… - susurró Kim.

-Escúchame, no tengo nada que perdonarte – dijo Shindou – más bien tengo que disculparme yo.

-Por qué? – preguntó ella – soy yo la que te ha hecho daño.

-Llevamos más de un año siendo mejores amigos, o incluso algo más, y nunca mostré mis sentimientos por ti. Si lo hubiera hecho, tú no habrías salido con Kishibe – respondió el chico.

-Shindou… – Kim seguía llorando, pero ahora era más felicidad que tristeza. Se giró para estar de cara a Shindou y prosiguió – te quiero.

En ese momento, Shindou la abrazó. Los dos seguían llorando, y al cabo de un rato se separaron, para unir sus labios en un tierno y profundo beso.

-Te quiero – volvió a decir Shindou mientras se abrazaban.

Y así estuvieron toda la mañana, abrazados en el césped de la rivera del río.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, en el Instituto Raimon, algunos de los miembros del equipo estaban reunidos en la entrada, al lado de la caravana Inazuma, y con mucho sueño, mientras esperaban a que llegaran todos.

-Por qué hay que madrugar tanto para un partido? – se quejaban Hamano y Momoko mientras bostezaban.

-Ya dormiréis todo lo que queráis en el viaje – les regañaba Midori.

-Vale, vale… pero no grites – dijo Hamano algo somnoliento.

En eso llegaron Kim y Shindou, él con el brazo rodeando a la chica, y ambos conversaban muy alegremente. Todos se sorprendieron al verlos así. Momo salió de su trance, y fue corriendo muy feliz a abalanzarse sobre Kim para felicitarla por la buena noticia.

Entre risas, conversaciones, nervios por el partido, y un Hamano medio dormido, acabaron de llegar todos los que faltaban, y se pusieron en camino.

Momoko se quedó dormida sobre el hombro de Kirino. Mar iba distraída mirando por la ventana, con Tsurugi a su lado. Sara y Taiyou iban como una parejita feliz, mientras Kurama se quejaba de lo empalagosos que eran.

Al llegar a su destino, fueron recibidos por Yukimura, el capitán del equipo, y su entrenador Fubuki Shirou.

-Cuanto tiempo – dijeron ambos con una sonrisa.

Todos bajaron de la caravana.

-Brrr, q-que frío… - decía Hayami tiritando.

-Es normal, estamos en plena montaña, pero en cuanto empiece el partido entraréis en calor – dijo Fubuki sonriendo.

Así que fueron a cambiarse, para dar comienzo al partido lo antes posible.

* * *

-Wonderbat, bajaremos aquí – dijo un chico peliverde.

-Está bien! – dijo el oso con su habitual entusiasmo, mientras aparcaba la caravana del tiempo Inazuma.

De ella bajaron dos personas, el primero era un chico peliverde, Fey Rune, y la segunda, una chica morenita, con el pelo color miel hasta la cintura y ojos rojos, llamada Laura Excla. Ambos se escondieron tras los árboles, para contemplar el partido que estaba a punto de comenzar, sin ser vistos.

* * *

-Aficionados del Raimon y del Hakuren se han reunido aquí para ser testigos de este prometedor partido! – anunciaba el comentarista.

Todos se colocaron en sus posiciones, y sonó el pitido que indicaba el comienzo del partido.

* * *

**Siento haber dedicado tanto a Kim y Shindou, pero esk así ya me los qitaba de en medio, y podré centrarme más en el resto de Ocs ^^ En el próximo capítulo tendrá lugar el partido! Y los q me habéis dejado vuestro Oc recientemente, saldrán dentro de poco :3 Arigatou!**


	13. Un viento helado

**Aquí vengo con el partido! Espero q os guste^^**

* * *

El Instituto Hakuren saca de medio campo, y el número diez, Yukimura Hyouga, avanza con el balón, abriéndose paso por el campo contrario. Flora aparece al instante para intentar arrebatarle el balón, pero tras una dura pelea uno contra uno, Yukimura consiguió zafarse y pasarle a su compañera.

Kisara Suzune, al recibir el pase de su compañero, rápidamente pierde el balón, que es robado por Shindou.

-Kim – Shindou le dio un pase a la ojiverde, que inmediatamente avanza en dirección a la portería de Hakuren.

-Tamiko – dice pasándole el balón.

-Centello Gamma!– a pesar de estar un poco lejos, Tamiko hace el primer tiro a portería, aunque fue fácilmente parado por el portero Shirosaki Katsuya.

-No te preocupes Tami-chan, la próxima vez anotarás – la animaba Namikawa que estaba viendo el partido desde la grada.

El portero y capitán de Hakuren inicia un nuevo contraataque. Tras varios pases del equipo, el balón acaba de nuevo en posesión de Yukimura, que se encuentra muy cerca de la portería de Raimon.

Ale, Momoko y Kirino, que estaban de defensas, fueron burlados, permitiendo que Yukimura usase su avatar para tirar a puerta.

-Gol! Hakuren se hace con la ventaja! – anunciaba el comentarista.

Tras ese gol, la posesión del esférico estuvo muy reñida, haciendo que el primer tiempo acabara 1-0 en desventaja para el Raimon.

* * *

-No parecen nada del otro mundo – dijo cierta castaña, que se encontraba observando el partido al lado de Fey Rune.

-Dales tiempo Laura. El Raimon todavía no ha sacado lo mejor de sí, estoy seguro que remontarán el partido – contestó él.

-Si tú lo dices… - dijo Laura Excla volviendo la vista hacia el campo con una sonrisa.

* * *

Volviendo al partido, el segundo tiempo estaba a punto de comenzar, y todos se colocaron en sus posiciones.

Mar avanza seguida por Tsurugi, abriéndose paso entre la defensa contraria.

-Mar, aquí! – grita Tamiko recibiendo el balón. Pero en un visto y no visto, se vio rodeada por 4 defensas de Hakuren - Diosa del sol Amaterusa – gritó, mientras invocaba a su avatar. Consiguió así burlar a los defensas y dar un pase hacia delante.

El balón fue recibido por Flora, que intentó un tiro a portería, ayudada por su avatar.

Entonces, Flora puso un pie delante de otro, y sus brazos en forma de X, deshaciéndola inmediatamente – Arrasa con todo Juana de Arco! – grita, mientras su avatar aparece. Como bien dijo, apareció Juana de Arco con armadura color plata, capa roja y espada; su rostro no se podía apreciar, solo unos ojos rojos – Corte Infernal! – era su tiro especial.

-El Raimon consigue el empate gracias a una espléndida combinación entre Tamiko y Flora!

-_"Muy bien Flora!"_ – pensó Yuuichi, que estaba sonriente viendo el partido por la tele, desde la habitación del hospital.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el Hakuren se había infiltrado en el campo de Raimon. Kisara avanza, dejando atrás a los defensas.

-Muy bien! Sigue así Kisa-chan – le animaba Yukimura, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara, pero sin perder la concentración. Ésta pasó a otro compañero de equipo, Koori Itsuki.

Ale sale a su encuentro, e inmediatamente llama a su avatar.

-Diosa de la noche Nix – tiene la piel blanca, y los ojos de color azul. Su pelo es de color azul agua y en él luce un adorno de luna. Lleva una armadura azul con bordes plateados, y sostiene un cetro con una luna plateada en lo alto.

-Hideki consigue detener el ataque! – grita emocionado el comentarista.

-Ánimo chicos! – dijo Sara animando al equipo desde el banquillo.

Acto seguido, Mar usó su avatar Diosa del Viento, para avanzar entre los miembros del equipo Hakuren, y pasársela a Momoko.

Momo no se quedó atrás y usó su avatar.

-Diosa de la magia Circe! – gritó sonriente. Su avatar era una chica con un gorro de bufón, el cabello largo recogido en 2 coletas bajas de color blanco, ojos rosa pálido, su rostro apenas se distingue, y lleva un traje ajustado de color azul claro, con una capa amarilla, y cintas naranjas de adorno. Lleva en su mano unas mazas de malabares.

En un instante, Momoko había llegado casi hasta la portería del contrario, y le dio un pase a Kim.

-Diosa félida Lynx – dijo llamando a su avatar. Es una chica mitad lince, de color grisáceo, con un pendiente de aro dorado en su oreja izquierda, con ojos dorados y mirada penetrante, pelo largo y lacio color rosa pastel, y un vestido rosa clarito palabra de honor con un corsé dorado por encima con adornos de cordones negros.

Kim se colocó delante de la portería, y se dispuso a hacer su tiro de avatar.

-Resonant Paw! – gritó, mientras golpeaba el balón, y su avatar sacaba unas afiladas zarpas.

-Raimon consigue dar la vuelta al marcador, con un sorprendente 2-0! – gritaba emocionado el comentarista.

En ese instante, el pitido del árbitro indicó el final del partido. Todos los chicos del Raimon se reunieron alegres para celebrarlo, mientras eran felicitados por el entrenador Endou, y por el equipo contrario.

* * *

-Vaya… hemos perdido – se lamentaba cierta chica del Hakuren.

-No te preocupes Kisara, lo has hecho muy bien en el partido, deberías darte por contenta – intentó animarla Yukimura con una sonrisa.

-Gra-gacias… - dijo ella un poco sonrojada correspondiendo la sonrisa. En ese momento el chico la tomó de las manos, mientras el resto del Hakuren contemplaban la tierna escena.

* * *

-Os felicito chicos, no me esperaba esa remontada – dijo la chica castaña acercándose al equipo Raimon.

-Quién eres tú? – preguntó Sara dirigiéndose a la chica misteriosa.

-Perdona por no haberme presentado, soy Laura Excla – contestó.

Detrás de ella apareció el chico peliverde, y acto seguido el pequeño oso azul.

-Hola chicos, me alegro de volver a veros – dijo Fey saludándolos felizmente.

-Fey! – gritaron todos emocionados, mientras Kim y Momo iban a abrazarle, pues se llevaban muy bien con el chico.

-Y Wonderbat! – dijo el oso saliendo de repente, señalándose a sí mismo con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-Vaya… el oso también, eh? – dijo Midori algo descontenta.

-Ehh! – se quejó el oso.

-Fey, es amiga tuya? – preguntó Tenma curioso, señalando a Laura.

-Sí, ella es de mi época, y somos muy amigos. Le hablé de vosotros, y tenía ganas de conoceros, así que aquí estamos – concluyó sonriente.

-Qué bien! Os quedaréis un tiempo? – dijo Ale.

-Sí! Podéis quedaros conmigo en casa de Aki-nee – sugirió Tenma.

-De verdad? – dijo Laura con estrellitas en los ojos de la emoción.

-Entonces nos quedamos – decidió Fey viendo las ganas que tenía Laura de quedarse.

-Bien! – gritaron todos al unísono.

Así que tras despedirse del equipo rival, y recoger sus cosas, los chicos, junto con Fey, Laura y el oso, subieron a la caravana para volver a casa. Todavía les esperaban los últimos preparativos del baile.

Desde el Instituto Raimon, cada uno tomaba el camino hacia su casa, aunque iban acompañados, ya que estaba oscureciendo.

Momoko, Kirino, Kim y Shindou iban juntos, estos dos últimos de la mano, ahora que por fin podían.

-Ya era hora – decía Kirino con cierto tono de picardía.

-Y vosotros qué? – dijo Kim con la misma mirada burlona. Kirino y Momo se pusieron rojos ante el comentario, mientras Kim y Shindou reían.

* * *

**Ya llega el baile! Así q preparaos xD Gracias x leer!^^**


	14. Dance till the Night ends

El tan esperado día llegó, y con él la emoción y los nervios de muchos alumnos. Tenían el día libre en el instituto ya que era festivo, y así tendrían más tiempo para arreglarse.

Ale se encontraba en casa de Tamiko, ambas probándose el vestido, y haciendo pruebas de peinados.

-Qué nervios! Quiero que todo salga bien esta noche – decía Ale. Lucía un bonito vestido blanco con estampado de flores, y unos zapatos a juego con algo de tacón.

-Tranquila, seguro que todo irá bien – intentó animarla Tamiko. Ella llevaba un vestido amarillo clarito, ajustado en la cintura, con detalles de color negro, y unos zapatos de tacón del mismo color.

-Claro, para ti es fácil, tienes más confianza con Namikawa. Es como si ya estuvieseis saliendo – con este comentario de Ale, Tamiko se sonrojó.

-P-por qué lo dices? – dijo ésta algo nerviosa.

-Vamos… que os vimos el otro día – dijo Ale con una mirada pícara.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en casa de Kim, ésta y Momoko también estaban algo nerviosas por el baile. Bueno, en realidad Kim estaba bastante calmada, pero Momo… estaba histérica.

-Tranquilízate, Shindou y Kirino estarán aquí de un momento a otro, así que es mejor que terminemos de arreglarnos rápido – dijo Kim. Llevaba un precioso vestido de color rojo, ajustado en la cintura por un lazo plateado, y unos zapatos de tacón plateados también. En el pelo, lucía una orquilla plateada, y en la muñeca, una pulsera roja.

-N-no p-puedo… - dijo Momoko al borde de un ataque de nervios. Ella llevaba un bonito vestido color azul cielo, a juego con sus ojos, y unos zapatos de tacón azul marino. Llevaba un colgante con forma de luna, azul marino también.

En ese momento suena el timbre, lo que hizo que Momoko se pusiera todavía más nerviosa.

-Ya están ahí. Lista? – dijo Kim intentando tranquilizarla.

-Sí! – contestó Momo con algo más de confianza.

La madre de Kim abrió la puerta a los chicos y les ofreció pasar, no sin antes decirles lo guapos que estaban. Se quedaron en la parte de abajo de las escaleras, para ver bajar a las chicas. La primera que lo hizo fue Kim, ya que no estaba para nada nerviosa, sólo algo emocionada.

-Kim… estás preciosa – dijo Shindou nada más verla, con cierto sonrojo.

-Gracias – contestó sonriendo y abrazándole – Vamos Momo, baja.

En ese momento apareció Momoko, todavía algo nerviosa, aunque al ver a Kirino allí abajo esperándola, se le fue todo el miedo de golpe, y bajó las escaleras sin pensárselo.

-Momo, te ves hermosa – dijo Kirino sonrojado. Momo le sonrió a modo de agradecimiento. Tras esto, los 4 se pusieron en camino hacia el Instituto, donde tenía lugar el tan esperado baile.

* * *

Por otra parte, Flora iba por la calle, pero en dirección contraria al Instituto, ya que no tenía ninguna intención de ir a aquel baile, sino a uno más personal, que le estaba esperando.

No le gustaban los vestidos, así que llevaba una blusa de tirantes blanca, y unos shorts negros, con unas botas a juego. Estaba intrigada por ver lo que Yuuichi le había preparado, así que aligeró el paso para llegar lo antes posible al hospital.

* * *

Mar también se dirigía al baile, aunque sin pareja. Realmente no sabía por qué iba, pero en parte quería ver a Tsurugi. Llevaba un vestido rosa claro con mangas largas hasta el codo, y unos zapatos con algo de tacón, del mismo color.

Al llegar al Raimon, en la entrada pudo encontrarse con el resto de sus compañeros. Kim, Momo, Shindou y Kirino ya habían llegado. También Sara estaba con Taiyou, y Kurisutina con Hakuryuu. Al instante llegaron Laura acompañada de Fey, y Kisara con Yukimura.

Sara lucía un vestido naranja, que resaltaba sus ojos marrones. El de laura era rojo oscuro, con adornos dorados, y zapatos del mismo color. Kuri llevaba uno azul marino, con una americana de un azul más claro hasta por debajo de los codos, y unos zapatos de tacón del mismo color que la americana. Finalmente, Kisara optó por un gris oscuro, resaltado por unos zapatos blancos, y un cinto del mismo color.

* * *

Al final, llegaron Tamiko y Ale, con sus respectivas parejas. Tenma con Aoi, y Nishiki con Midori.

-Ya estamos todos, no? – preguntó Sara.

-Falta Tsurugi… - dijo Tenma.

-Es que Tsurugi viene al baile? – dijo Midori algo confusa.

-Creo que sí… - contestó Mar algo deprimida. En ese instante pudo ver al mencionado, acompañado por Vicky (María Victoria). Ella llevaba un vestido rosa chicle ajustado en la cintura, y zapatos negros, e iba agarrando el brazo del chico.

-Ahora sí que estamos todos! – alegó Ale.

Todos se dispusieron a ir al pabellón, donde acababa de empezar el baile. El ambiente era bueno: bastante gente, pero sin ser agobiante, buena música, refrescos, y alguna que otra cosilla para comer.

-El DJ es mi hermano, así que si queréis alguna canción en especial, decídmelo – dijo Kim.

-En serio es tu hermano? – preguntó Tenma extrañado.

-Sí, se llama Ty (se pronuncia Tai xD), y tiene 17 años – añadió Momoko, puesto que ya le conocía.

-Yo quiero pedir una, puedo? – dijo Laura.

-Claro, ven – dijo Kim guiándola hasta el DJ.

Muchos de los que estaban allí se encontraban bailando en la pista, ya que al principio el baile era más tipo discoteca, y estaba sonando "_Entre la playa ella y yo_" de _Big Yamo ft Vato_, pedida por Laura.

Todos parecían estar muy animados, menos una chica que se encontraba apoyada junto a la mesa de aperitivos, algo decaída. Estaba mirando cómo Tsurugi charlaba alegremente con Vicky.

-Mar, vienes a bailar? – la invitó Kariya.

-Claro… - dijo no muy convencida, pero pensó que era una buena forma de distraerse. Tsurugi miró a Kariya con algo de rencor.

-Tsurugi, me estás escuchando? – dijo Vicky intentando llamar la atención del chico, que no paraba de mirar a Mar, y eso le molestaba bastante a Vicky.

-Ah… perdona, qué decías? – dijo Tsurugi, que apenas pudo acabar la frase porque Vicky le había callado con un beso. Tsurugi correspondió, pero apenas pasaron un par de segundos, cuando se separó de ella.

Mar al verlo, soltó a Kariya se dirigía a la puerta, cuando fue detenida por Tsurugi, que había ido hacia ella nada más romper el beso, y la había agarrado por la muñeca para evitar que se fuera.

-Suéltame – se quejó ella. Tsurugi no la hizo caso, y prácticamente la arrastró hacia la parte de atrás del pabellón, por la parte fuera.

-Mar yo…

-Cállate, y deja de agarrarme, me haces daño – dijo ella enfadada. Tsurugi al darse cuenta la soltó, pero se puso delante de ella para evitar que escapara.

-Escúchame, a mi no me gusta Vicky – trató de defenderse.

-Y por qué la besaste? – dijo Mar mirándole a los ojos, mientras empezaba a llorar.

-Yo no… fue ella… - Tsurugi cogió a Mar por el mentón para que volviera a mirarle a los ojos, y entonces la besó – Tú eres a la que quiero.

Al decir esto, Mar volvió a besarlo, y tras la reconciliación, volvieron al baile con los demás, que habían presenciado toda la escena escondidos.

Estaba sonando "_Crazy_" de _X-Cross_, pedido por Kim, ya que le encantaba bailar esa canción. Todo iba bien, la noche era perfecta, y todos se lo estaban pasando estupendamente. Y tampoco podía faltar "_Gangnam Style_" de _PSY_, el cual todos se pusieron a bailar.

* * *

En otra parte de la ciudad, Flora había llegado al hospital, y se dirigía hacia la habitación de su querido Yuuichi. Al llegar al pasillo, todo estaba muy tranquilo, solo podía escuchar su respiración agitada por los nervios, y por subir las escaleras deprisa. Se encontraba en frente de la puerta de la habitación del peliazul, y fue abriéndola lentamente.

Al entrar, la luz era algo tenue, pero pudo distinguir a Yuuichi al fondo de la habitación. El chico estaba de pie, con ropa de calle, y empezó a caminar hacia Flora ayudado por una barra a la que se sostenía para no caerse. La chica se emocionó al verlo caminar, ya que nunca lo había visto, y fue a ayudarle a sostenerse.

-Eres tonto, no tenías que haber hecho todo esto – dijo Flora con un tono alegre. La habitación estaba más decorada, y hasta con música.

-Te prometí un baile, no? Pues lo he cumplido – Yuuichi agarró a Flora por la cintura, y sosteniéndose en ella, la besó dulcemente.

Flora se sorprendió al principio, pero correspondió sin dudarlo ni un segundo, abrazando al chico.

Yuuichi se abrazó a ella, y le susurró un "_Te quiero_" al oído.

* * *

De vuelta en el baile ya habían pasado un par de horas, y empezaban a sonar canciones algo más bailables en pareja. Ahora mismo se escuchaba "_Something to dance for / TTYTLOX_" de _Bella Thorne y Zendaya_. El principio de la canción era algo más lento, y las parejas empezaron a hacerse presentes en la pista.

Kim fue la primera que se animó a bailar, llevando a Shindou de la mano hacia la pista, donde empezaron a bailar juntos, seguidos por Ale con Hikaru, y Tamiko con Namikawa. Sara y Kurisutina también se acabaron animando con sus respectivas parejas, mientras que Mar estaba con Tsurugi, al cual no le gustaba mucho eso de bailar. Laura, Fey, Kisara y Yukimura se encontraban en la zona de los refrescos, y Vicky estaba algo deprimida, apartada en un lado del pabellón.

Sólo quedaban Momoko y Kirino, algo más vergonzosos en salir a bailar, pero al final se animaron.

Empezó a sonar "_Diamonds_" de _Rihanna_, y parecía que la parejita iba cogiendo confianza en la pista de baile. Ambos se miraban a los ojos, sin poder apartar la mirada el uno del otro. Sus rostros se fueron acercando lentamente, hasta que Momoko fue consciente de la situación, y se apartó de golpe.

-Momo… - susurró el pelirrosa.

-Lo siento… - respondió ella mirando al suelo. Se soltó de Kirino, y se fue al exterior del pabellón.

Kirino fue tras ella, y todos los demás del equipo que estaban en la pista, les vieron salir. Ale y Sara iban a ir tras ella, pero fueron detenidas por Kim.

-Dejad que vaya Kirino – dijo ella, a lo que Ale y Sara asintieron.

**Fuera del pabellón, en el jardín del colegio:**

Momo iba caminando despacio en dirección contraria al pabellón, pasándose el brazo por los ojos, para secarse algunas lágrimas.

-Momo! Espera – Kirino llegó hasta ella. La agarró suavemente del brazo, haciendo que la chica se volteara hacia él – Perdóname. Te prometo que no intentaré nada más. Pero no quiero perderte como amiga.

-Kirino… - dijo Momoko levantando la vista hacia él – No es eso – prosiguió, girándose un poco, de manera que el pelirrosa quedaba a su lado, y levantando levemente la cabeza para mirar las estrellas del cielo a lo lejos – Sabes…? Ayer fui a la fuente del parque, y pedí un deseo. Ya sé que es una tontería, y que esas cosas al final no suelen cumplirse, pero me gusta pensar que sí. El caso es que le pedí que me diera valor para esta noche. Pero no ha sido así… - dijo tristemente.

Desde allí se podía escuchar la misma canción que seguía sonando en el pabellón.

-Valor? – dijo Kirino algo confuso.

-Valor… porque tengo miedo… de salir contigo – el pelirrosa la miró aún más confuso – Si nos volvemos novios, puede que las cosas cambien entre nosotros. Eso es de lo que tengo miedo – concluyó.

-Momo… yo no voy a permitir que nada cambie. Seamos novios o no, yo siempre voy a estar a tu lado, y voy a ser el mismo de siempre. Pero… dime una cosa…, tú me quieres? – dijo Kirino. Momoko se giró para mirarlo de frente.

-Sí… te quiero – el chico la cogió de las manos – De verdad me prometes que todo va a seguir bien?

-Pase lo que pase, todo seguirá bien, te lo prometo – contestó él. Momo no pudo evitar dejar escapar un par de lágrimas de felicidad – Te quiero – dijo Kirino.

Ambos volvieron a acercarse lentamente, como antes en el pabellón, pero esta vez Momoko no se apartó, y acabaron besándose tiernamente.

Al separarse, se miraron a los ojos, y la canción que había estado sonando todo ese tiempo, acabó en aquel instante.

* * *

**Capítulo del baile acabado! xD Los que me habéis pedido Ocs serán incluidos a partir de ahora^^ tened paciencia! Bueno, lo de siempre, espero q os haya gustado. Arigatou! :3**


	15. Refresco con gas

**Siento mucho no haber subido cap en tanto tiempo! T.T he estado bastante ocupada, y sin inspiración. Intentaré subir más a menudo. Sin más, aqi va el capítulo :3**

* * *

Un nuevo día se abría paso en la Ciudad Inazuma, en el cual relucía un brillante sol, acompañado por unas escasas nubes que no le hacían sombra. Los chicos y chicas del Raimon dormían la mañana tras haberse quedado hasta tarde en el baile de la noche anterior.

-Diga...? - decía una adormilada Momoko descolgando el móvil, todavía en la cama, mientras se retiraba un par de mechones del rostro y se frotaba los ojos.

-Levanta dormilona - dijo cierto chico pelirrosa al otro lado de la línea, con un tono dulce en su voz.

-Buenos días Kirino - dijo la chica algo más alegre al saber de quién era la llamada.

-Te apetece ir a comer conmigo?

-Claro! - contestó Momo emocionada.

-Está bien. Te paso a buscar dentro de un rato - dijo Kirino alegre - Te quiero.

-Y yo - sonrió Momo aunque el chico no pudiese verla. Se le hacía raro escuchar esas palabras, ya que apenas llevaban unas horas juntos. Acto seguido colgó el teléfono.

* * *

Mar caminaba por las calles de la cuidad, acompañada por una chica con cabellos rosados.

-Estoy contenta de que vengas al Raimon - dijo Mar dando saltitos de felicidad.

-Yo también me alegro de entrar - contestó la otra chica alegremente – Estoy deseando conocer a esos amigos de los que tanto me has hablado – añadió emocionada.

* * *

El mediodía se iba abriendo paso, y un adorable chico de cabello gris claro volvía de un entrenamiento rutinario del club de fútbol de Teikoku. Las mismas horas de entrenamiento, el mismo camino de vuelta a casa… se hacían muy monótonos. Por ese motivo, y posiblemente porque estaba sediento después del duro entrenamiento, decidió ir a comprar un refresco.

Por suerte, cerca del lugar en el que se encontraba, había una máquina expendedora, y se dirigió a ella sin pensárselo dos veces. Junto al artefacto, una chica se alejaba algo indignada. No le dio importancia y sacó su refresco. Al pulsar el botón se fijó en que otro refresco como el que había elegido, estaba atascado a punto de caer, por lo que para su suerte, cayeron dos refrescos por el módico precio de uno.

Al tomar ambos refrescos en sus manos pensó en aquella chica que estaba antes que él junto a la máquina, y dedujo por su comportamiento que el refresco era suyo. Antes de que la chica doblara la esquina, el peligris corrió hasta alcanzarla.

-Creo que esto es tuyo – dijo el chico algo jadeante por la carrera, tendiéndole uno de los refrescos.

-Gra-gracias – dijo la chica sorprendida por aquella acción, y cogió el refresco con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas – Soy Vicky Ket-sujen – dijo recuperando la confianza.

-Miyabino – contestó el chico con una tierna sonrisa.

* * *

-Corre Ale-chan, que llegamos tarde! – dijo Hikaru mientras corría casi arrastrando a Ale de la mano – todos estarán esperándonos.

Ambos se dirigían a la rivera del río, donde habían quedado algunos del equipo para entrenar. Llegaron cansados por la carrera que se habían pegado desde casa de Ale.

-Tenma, hemos llegado! – gritó ella, saludando con la mano, antes de bajar corriendo por las escaleras que llevaban al campo de fútbol, seguida por Hikaru.

Kim, Laura y Sara se encontraban en el banquillo viendo las fotos de la cámara de Akane, y en el campo se encontraban Tenma, Shinsuke, Shindou, Taiyou y Fey.

-Humm.. la mayoría de las fotos son de Shindou – dijo Kim haciendo un puchero con algo de rencor, mientras pasaba las fotos de la cámara digital de Akane.

-Creo que tienes competencia – dijo Sara a modo de broma.

-Ten Akane, tu cámara – dijo Kim tendiéndole el aparato para devolvérselo.

En el camino que pasa junto a la rivera, una figura conocida se hizo presente, acompañada por otra nueva.

-Hey chicos! – gritó Mar saludándolos animadamente, mientras se acercaba a ellos – Sabía que estaríais aquí.

-Hola Mar – sonrió Laura – Quién es esa chica que te acompaña?

-Me presento – dijo la nombrada – Soy Aelita Stons, encantada – tenía el pelo hasta los hombros y de color rosa claro, con unos ojos del mismo color que lucían sobre su tez pálida – Y a partir de mañana seré alumna de Raimon, así que espero que nos llevemos bien – finalizó sonriendo.

-Así que sois hermanas… - dedujo Fey.

-Sí, solo que ella es adoptada – añadió Mar – Además se unirá al equipo de fútbol.

-Pues bienvenida – dijo Shindou, como buen capitán, acercándose a ella.

-Gracias – contestó Aelita con una sonrisa amigable.

-Con que haciendo nuevos amigos… eh hermanita? – dijo un chico misterioso apareciendo por detrás de las hermanas Stons.

-Juan – se sorprendieron ambas. Es un chico de pelo oscuro por encima de los hombros, tez morena y ojos verdes.

-El mismo – dijo él – soy el hermano mayor de estas dos – dijo mientras se colocaba entre ambas y pasaba sus brazos por los hombros de ellas.

-También te unirás a Raimon? – preguntó Shinsuke emocionado.

-No, yo voy a la escuela Haruken – pero me veréis bastante, ya que me gusta tener controladas a mis hermanas pequeñas.

-Quieres unirte a nuestro entrenamiento? – se le ocurrió a Tenma.

-Claro, me encantaría – y así, Juan se unió a los demás chicos, mientras las chicas les contemplaban desde el banquillo.

* * *

Durante el juego de los chicos, Akane no paraba de sacar fotos, como de costumbre, mientras Kim seguía mirándola con resentimiento.

-Shin-sama… es tan asombroso – dijo Akane casi en un susurro, mientras le sacaba fotos con estrellitas en los ojos.

En ese momento, a Kim se le pasó algo por la cabeza.

-Hey Akane-chan, qué te parece el nuevo chico? – preguntó Kim con algo de picardía.

-Pues… parece agradable – contestó inocentemente Akane, mientras le miraba.

-Por qué no vas a hablar con él? – dijo Sara apoyando a Kim.

-Y-yo?! – se sorprendió Akane.

-Tengo una idea – dijo Laura de repente – Sácale una buena foto y la usas de excusa para acercarte a él.

-P-pero por qué tanto interés por que me acerque a Juan-san? – preguntó la mencionada, con su habitual tono de inocencia.

* * *

-Vamos Kuri-chan, ya debe de haber llegado – dijo cierto peliblanco llevando a la chica de la mano, mientras caminaban a paso ligero por los pasillos del aeropuerto.

-Tengo ganas de verle – añadió la chica con una gran sonrisa – y de que se una a nosotros en Raimon.

-Como en los viejos tiempos, eh? – dijo Hakuryuu, a lo que ella asintió.

* * *

-Lo he pasado genial hoy – dijo Momoko abrazándose al brazo de Kirino.

-Y yo… Llevaba mucho tiempo esperando poder pasar un día así contigo – dijo él, y Momo se sonrojó.

-Pues nos quedan muchos más días como hoy por delante – continuó con una dulce sonrisa.

* * *

**No puedo meter muchos Ocs nuevos en un solo capítulo, así q a los q faltan os pido paciencia, irán apareciendo poco a poco.**

**PD: Feliz año a todos ;3**


	16. Incursión

Qué asco. Parecía que el mundo estaba en su contra. Ahora que por fin estaba con Kirino, tenía que ponerse mala. Esa horrible sensación de que todo te pesa, y no tienes ganas de hacer absolutamente nada. La nariz moqueante, los ojos húmedos, y la garganta molesta. Y no podía besar a su novio por miedo a contagiárselo. Qué cruel podía ser la vida a veces. No quedaba otra que guardar cama un par de días, hasta volver a la rutina habitual y normal.

* * *

Entrada la noche, se oían rápidos pasos corretear sobre el frío asfalto de las calles de la ciudad, desiertas a esas horas. Dichos pasos se encontraron con una valla que dificultaba su camino, la cuál saltaron con facilidad, para detenerse posteriormente en frente de un edificio con el logo del relámpago característico de la ciudad.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente:

_"Informativo de última hora; esta misma noche se han encontrado evidencias de una posible incursión en la secundaria Raimon. No se tiene ninguna sospecha sobre quién o quiénes han podido ser los susodichos, pero tampoco se han encontrado instalaciones dañadas, ni objetos desaparecidos, por lo que se desconocen las causas de por qué alguien habría de infiltrarse en un Instituto a esas horas. También se descarta la posibilidad de que haya podido ser un alumno, y se está barajando la opción de tomar medidas de seguridad si esto vuelve a repetirse."_

-Achís! – estornudaba la pobre Momoko, viendo las noticias en su cama, con una gran caja de pañuelos a mano, y el mando de la televisión al lado – Pues vaya… Para un día que pasa algo interesante en Raimon, y me lo voy a perder… - se quejaba mientras se restregaba los ojos llorosos, para luego envolverse entre sábanas.

* * *

Los miembros del club de fútbol, con su nueva fichaje pelirrosa, caminaban, como de costumbre, hacia la gran sala de debate sobre técnicas, estrategias, oponentes, etc. etc… Como de costumbre.

Lo que no era algo "de costumbre", era con lo que se toparon nada más entrar.

Dos chicas, tumbadas sobre los acolchados asientos, como si fuese lo más normal del mundo llegar a un sitio y acomodarte como si fuera tu casa. Así se encontraban ellas.

-Quiénes sois vosotras? – preguntó Shindou avanzo al frente del grupo.

Una de las chicas, de apariencia algo fría - o sería, cada cuál como quiera llamarlo -, se levantó, y caminó pausadamente hacia el equipo. Vestía una camiseta completamente gris, con un pentágono dorado situado en el corazón.

-Me suena de algo… - dijo Fey casi en un susurro, con algo de desconfianza hacia la misteriosa chica.

-Claro que "te sueno" de algo, pequeño conejito verde – habló la mencionada.

Su compañera, curiosa, se acercó a ellos, y se posicionó al lado de uno de los sillones, apoyándose en él.

-Me presentaré – dijo por fin la primera chica – Mi nombre es Tsuki Yuro, y mi amiga es Kagura Makino – presentó a la otro chica, de cabello rojo ondulado y largo, tez nívea, y ojos color azul agua.

-Qué hacéis aquí en la sala del club de fútbol? – cuestionó Tenma.

-Veréis… - continuó la pelirroja – Al igual que vuestro amigo, nosotras también provenimos del futuro.

-Y se puede saber para qué habéis venido? – preguntó Sara.

-Nos han llegado noticias de que vuestro equipo es muy fuerte, y nos gustaría disputar un partido contra vosotros, si no os parece mal…

-Un partido contra gente del futuro… Qué emocionante! – saltó Shinsuke.

-Una pregunta – intervino Flora – Por casualidad… Sois vosotras las infiltradas de esta noche?

-Sí, sentimos el escándalo que se ha formado.

* * *

-Te hemos echado de menos – dijo Kurisutina abrazando a cierto chico moreno, recién llegado a ciudad Inazuma.

-Yo también a vosotros – dijo sonriendo el chico, a punto de quedarse sin aire por el abrazo de la chica, mientras Hakuryuu les observaba – No se pondrá celoso? – le susurró al oído, a lo que ella se sonrojó, para luego deshacer el abrazo.

Ambos rieron.

-Te quedarás en la ciudad Shuu? – preguntó el peliblanco.

-Sí, al menos por una buena temporada.

-Genial! Como en los viejos tiempos – sonrió la morena – Tienes que ver cómo ha crecido el equipo del Raimon.

-Lo estoy deseando.

* * *

Chocolate, fresa, vainilla, limón, manzana, trufa, brownie, chocolate blanco, frambuesa, menta, lima, cereza…

Tantos sabores para elegir… Hay veces que quieres cogerlos todos y fundirlos en uno sólo que sea delicioso.

-El de brownie tiene buena pinta – dijo Kim mirando a través del cristal del carrito de helado, mientras se le caía la baba.

-Dos de brownie, por favor – dijo Shindou al vendedor de helados.

-Arigatou – dijo Kim sonriendo mientras cogía su helado de manos de Shindou, y se ponían en camino a dar un paseo por el parque.

-Qué te pasa? Te noto distraída – comentó el chico.

-Eh? No es nada… – contestó Kim bajando la mirada – Solo que… - continuó mientras seguían caminando.

-Qué pasa? – dijo Shindou mirando hacia ella.

-Pues que, el otro día, mientras entrenabais en la rivera, vi que Akane te admiraba mucho…

-Y eso es malo?

-No. Pero no me gusta la idea de haya otra chica en el club a la que le gustes – dijo Kim haciendo un puchero. Shindou sonrió dulcemente, para luego pasar su brazo alrededor de ella, atrayéndola hacia sí, en un abrazo.

-Eso no importa, porque tú eres la única a la que quiero – Kim sonrió al escuchar esas palabras.

* * *

-Ya voy – dijo Flora, bajando por las escaleras hacia la puerta de su casa, en la que acababan de tocar el timbre. Se puso las zapatillas en el recibidor, y abrió – Yu-yuuichi!

-Hola – sonrió el chico, que estaba sentado en su silla de ruedas.

-Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Flora sorprendida, pero a la vez contenta.

-Me han dejado salir esta tarde del hospital y… Qué mejor que estar contigo? – esa tierna sonrisa por parte del chico se le hacía irresistible a Flora – Te apetece que salgamos a dar una vuelta?

-C-como una cita?

-Algo así.

-Me encantaría! Me cambio y salimos – dijo para subir otra vez las escaleras a toda velocidad hacia su cuarto.

Pasados unos minutos, salieron en dirección al parque Inazuma. Flora llevaba a Yuuichi en la silla, pero ambos iban felices de poder estar el uno con el otro.

-Ahora que estamos juntos, deberíamos hacer esto más a menudo, no crees? – dijo Yuuichi. Flora se sonrojó levemente.

-Supongo que sí, es agradable salir contigo – dijo mirando al chico tiernamente.

* * *

-Hermanita! Tienes que venir a conocer a los chicos del Raimon. Mar tenía razón, son muy agradables – dijo cierta chica pelirrosa.

-Está bien, te prometo que un día de estos iré a verles – contestó una chica de pelo negro hasta la cintura, piel morena, y ojos de color morado.

-Me lo has prometido Laila, que no se te olvide – dijo Aelita sonriendo.

-Sí, sí. Pero ahora tengo que irme, he quedado con un amigo – contestó la ojimorada.

-Un amigo, eh? – dijo Aelita con picardía.

-No es lo que tú piensas! – dijo Laila alterada, y totalmente roja. Su hermana se rió por ese comportamiento.

-Bueno… Nos vemos hermana – se despidió la pelirrosa.

-Hasta mañana – sonrió Laila.

* * *

-Kimi! Shisu-chan! – dijo una chica corriendo hacia ellas mientras agitaba el brazo a modo de saludo.

-Pero si es…

-Akari! – gritaron ambas al unísono, mientras corrían a abrazar a una amiga a la que hacía mucho que no veían.

-Cómo estás? – dijo Kim.

-Bien, y veo que vosotras también – sonrió la recién llegada.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo sin verte – dijo Shimori algo melancólica – Y cómo es que has vuelto?

-Resulta que mi familia y yo hemos vuelto otra vez a Ciudad Inazuma, y estoy buscando un instituto al que asistir.

-Eso es genial! – gritaron Kim y Shimori a la vez.

-Vente con nosotras a Raimon – añadió Shimori.

-Me encantaría – sonrió la chica.

* * *

**Gracias a los que seguís leyendo la historia, y perdón por no actualizar más rápido, pero ando escasa de ideas.. xD**

**A parte, he incluido un mini-momento para Flora-chan ya que vi que puso un aviso de que había tenido algún que otro problemilla :33 Pero nos alegra tu vuelta.**

**Sólo me falta incluir un Oc más, me parece, el de Aika. Quería haberla puesto en este fic, pero creo q con 4 Ocs nuevos ya es bastante xD**

**Sin más, me despido. Arigatou y matta ne! :3**


End file.
